LockDown
by valasaurus
Summary: Tohru is on her way home from work when she is grabbed by Hatsuharu. he drags her to a secluded area with no intent on letting her escape, but is it by his choice?***Warning contains rape and lemons
1. Chapter 1: And So It Begins

**Hello Valasaurus here! So I've decided after a long time of reading fan fics that i would try my hand at making some. This is my first fanfic/lemon/rape story so any feed back you have (even flames) are welcome!**

****I do NOT own fruits baskets or any part of it and i do not make profit from this story****

**Last warning*** contains rape and sexual scenes.*****

**Chapter 1: And So It Begins**

It was pretty late as Tohru had finally left work. She looked around to see that there were barely any people around. She sighed heavily as she began to walk pretty briskly through the empty streets. Suddenly Tohru felt someone grab her into a big hug from behind and she quickly let out a big yelp before she could turn to see that it was Momiji. "Hi Tohru!" he said with his usual happy go lucky grin. Tohru fell to the floor still afraid from the shock "Oh M-M-M-M-Momiji... I-I-I thought you were s-someone else" she said shakily.

"Sorry Tohru! I just wanted to say good bye, you left so quickly!" He then turned on his heel and quickly ran away "Good night Tohru!" he yelled as he ran back to his father's building. Tohru waved sweetly then sighed once again, turned and headed down her route home. She continued walking quickly as she had finally reached the dirt path that lead down to the large house. She smiled as she thought of what she should make the 3 men she lived with for dinner.

Just as soon as she began walking she felt a large hand come from behind her and make a grip over her mouth before she could even yell. The man then drug Tohru off the road and deep into the surrounding forest as she began to cry. The further away from the house he would drag her, the more heavily Tohru would sob. Suddenly she felt the man stop dragging her once they reached a little shack. The man took his hand off of Tohru's mouth but quickly picked her up bridal style into the shack.

Inside was pretty messy, there was a big bed with grimy sheets, leaves and twigs all over the ground, and all of the windows were broken making it very drafty. Tohru's eyes were squeezed tight but she slowly opened her eyes to face the man who had kidnapped her. She let out a fairly loud gasp as she set her eyes upon the white and black mixture of hair. She fought to find her voice "H-H-H-Hats-suharu s-san?" he smirked and looked down at her, but there was something...off about him she couldn't figure out what it was.

Suddenly she felt herself being let go of as he dumped her onto the bed. She quickly collected herself and backed up against the head board with her knees tucked under her chin and her arms wrapped around her body. "w-what did you b-bring me here for" Tohru said a bit skeptical. Hatsuharu said nothing as he began to remove his clothes, first taking his shirt off and tossing it to the dirt floor then unbuckling his pants and letting them drop along with his boxers.

Tohru began freaking out as soon as he began taking his shirt off "H-Hatsuharu sama! W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING" she yelled as she covered her eyes with her hands. Haru only smirked as he kicked off his shoes along with his pants and left them where they fell on the ground. He then hovered over Tohru, breathing heavily in her ear as his hands began to roam over the exposed skin of her thigh. Tohru jumped at his sudden closeness and the breath on her skin "H-Hatsuharu sama... I-I-I-I should g-get home n-now" she said nervously "S-Shigure san and the others are most likely worried" she said with a bit of an awkwardly nervous laugh.

She said as she tried to shift from under him and his uncomfortable gaze. Haru suddenly slammed his fist into the wall breaking a hole through it he pulled his fist out to reveal a large hole that was less than an inch away from Tohru's face "you won't be goin' anywhere until I'm fuckin satisfied bitch!" he barked at her. Then it dawned on her as tears slowly and silently fell from her eyes. This wasn't Haru, no not at all. It was black Haru and at that moment she realized exactly what was going to happen.

Haru showed her a toothy grin as he pulled off Tohru's shirt ripping it from her back in seconds. He makes quick work of her bra as he pulled that off and tossed it aside with the rags of her shirt. She quickly flung her arms to cover her chest as she pleaded for him to stop. "P-please Hatsuharu... please don't do this" she sobbed out as he grabbed both of her hands and held them tightly against the head board as he began trailing kisses down her neck.

She shivered as the mix of cold air and his wet kisses trailing down her neck disgusted her. He moved down to her chest taking in one of her already hardened nipples. He began sucking roughly making Tohru wince a bit at his treatment. He quickly got bored of her breasts and let her arms go. He took hold of her skirt ripping it from her waist as he smirked smugly at the look of her cowering away in only her pure white panties.

He took hold of each side of her panties swiftly pulling them off. Tohru kicked at him trying to protest but it was useless as he took both her legs in a vice grip and spread them open so that he could see her core. He smirked as he ran a finger over her lips watching her squirm while trying to get away. Haru then squeezed her thighs tighter leaving bruising finger prints on her thighs, he then growled loudly "stop struggling you little bitch before I decide to shoot my load inside you and get you pregnant you whore".

Tohru screeched out in pain as more tears ran down her cheeks. Haru proceeded to let a finger roam over her clit, rolling it around in a circular motion. Tohru bucked her hips trying to get Haru to let her go, but Haru did not budge. He then struck her leaving a big blotchy spot on her face. Her hand flew to cover her cheek as a fresh set of tears coated her face "I told you to stop trying to get away" he barked at her.

he smirked as he got a vice grip on her thighs again "I'll teach you how to listen properly" he said lowly as he slipped a finger into her and began pumping in and out, soon after slipping in a second finger. Tohru fought back her moans with sobs she felt a bit of heat pooling in her stomach as Haru continued to pump his fingers in and out. He used his other hand to stroke his shaft until he was fully hard.

Slipping his fingers out of Tohru quickly slid his cock in swiftly breaking her barrier. Tohru's eyes widened as she let out a blood curdling scream, her nails digging into Haru's arms drawing blood to the surface. Haru relentlessly continued to pound into her grunting all the while. Tohru continued to scream out of complete pain "Yeah that's right bitch scream my name!" he yelled at her.

After a bit he sped up pounding harder and deeper into her, gripping her hips tightly. Suddenly he pulled out spilling his seed all over her chest. Tohru's body felt completely numb. She was shivering and sniffling as tears still continued to run down her cheeks. Haru let her hips go as he stood up and began to get dressed. After he was completely dressed he walked up to Tohru and whispered in her ear " if you leave or tell anyone about what happened here I will kill you and the people you tell" and with that warning he stepped out of the shack pulling down a latch on the door and walking out of the trees.

As he got closer to the trail he could hear Kyo and Yuki's worried voices yelling for Tohru. Kyo quickly spotted Haru coming out of the trees looking dazed as usual "Yo Haru" Kyo greeted as he ran up to him "have you seen Tohru, it's pretty late and she hasn't come home" Haru shrugged and kept moving until he was out of site. A small grin graced his face as he kept moving to go to his house to shower, As far as he was concerned, Black Haru wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

**And that's chapter one. I'm going to try and update as soon as possible. let me know what you think! i will upload the next chapter after i get at least 3 reviews**


	2. Chapter 2: Training Days

****I do NOT own fruits baskets or any part of it and i do not make profit from this story****

**Last warning*** contains rape and sexual scenes.*****

**Chapter 2: Training Days**

It had been close to two weeks since Tohru's disappearance. There were flyers all over town and many reports on the news about her. All of the Sohma family grew worried and depressed each day that passed and still no sign of Tohru would appear. Every night Kyo and Yuki would each go out looking for her and each morning they would come back empty handed.

"goddamnit" Kyo yelled as he punched a hole in a nearby wall. Yuki patted him on the back in place of his usual insult he knew how Kyo felt about Tohru and knew that he must be in pain not knowing where she is. Kyo sunk to the floor with his hands on his face. He didn't know what else to do, where else to check. Haru, hearing Kyo's scream and feeling the wall shake came down in a daze "what's with all the noise you stupid cat". Immediately Kyo shot him a deathly glare "why are you here you stupid cow" Kyo retorted. "Simply because I would like to help search for Tohru" Haru replied.

In truth Haru wanted to make sure he would throw them off the trail from finding Tohru. "Speaking of maybe I should try searching around again" he said as he calmly walked out of the house. After walking for a bit he made sure no one was following when he made his way down the trail to visit his little prisoner. A repeated thud could be heard along with cries for help. Haru lifted the latch on the door and swung it open hitting Tohru and making her fall back "didn't I tell you that if you'd try to escape I would punish you" he said in a menacing tone.

Tohru backed away from Haru tears already brimming her eyes. She was filthy she was covered in grime consisting of cum dirt and sweat. "Please just let me go Haru... I-I swear I won't tell anyone about this" she said in a shaky voice as she backed up to the wall. Haru walked over to her and gripped both thighs wrenching them apart as he massaged his cock that was slowly growing hard. Once fully hard he smirked at her "my sweet Tohru" he said in a sickly sweet voice "I will teach you obedience" and with that he swiftly plunged himself into her not caring if she were ready or not. Tohru screamed in pain her entire body ached from the lack of food for the past week as last week's punishment. She was covered with bruises that were hidden by the dirt and grimy cum. He continued to pound into her until he suddenly pulled out.

Tohru sighed in relief thinking that he finished early until she heard him speak "flip over on all fours" he demanded. At first she stayed still to in shock to do anything from the odd command until he landed a blow to her stomach. "I said turn over!" he yelled at her as he flipped her over himself. "I will teach you to listen!"

He yelled as he positioned himself at her back entrance. Tohru realized what he planned to do and quickly began pleading "please no Haru please I'll listen I promise please do-"her words were cut short as she felt the sharp pain of him entering her. He let out a soft groan as he let himself adjust to the sudden tightness not wanting to cum too soon so he could teach her a real lesson. As soon as he relaxed himself he began thrusting first slowly then growing hard and fast.

Tohru had a grip on the loose dirt on the floor, her tears and sweat making the floor wet and slowly turning to mud. She let out a scream each time he plunged into her feeling as though her body would rip in half. After a while Haru plunged as deep as he could as he released himself cumming in her ass as he let out a loud groan.

He pulled himself out and pushed her to the ground as he pulled out a rag and wiped himself off dressing himself again. He was caught off guard by the sudden crash of thunder "fuck..." he cursed "I hate the rain he said as he opened the door. He turned over his shoulder to see Tohru curled up in a ball crying "you'd better not try escaping again before I do something worse" with that warning he closed the door behind him and put the latch over the door. He walked back to the house to see Yuki sitting at the table.

He tried to avoid being seen but Yuki potted him and invited him to sit and have tea. "Still no sign of her?" Yuki questioned. Haru coolly answered back "nope nowhere" Yuki sighed and took a sip of his tea. He then sniffed the air and caught a peculiar scent on him. Yuki raised a bow to Haru meaning he wanted an explanation. Haru just shrugged stood and practically ran to the shower _"phew"_ he thought _"that was a little too close for comfort". _Later that night Yuki and Kyo were talking away from the house "hey have you noticed Haru acting strangely since Tohru's disappearance?" Kyo questioned.

"Yeah and today he smelled weird… sort of like he's been having sex a lot" Yuki replied with worry in his voice. "I think I'm gonna have a cat follow his trail the next time he leaves" Kyo bent down to call to a cat, which two immediately came to him. He pets the cat and they both walked away in understanding what Kyo needed of them.

The next day as Haru went out the door and down his usual trail he didn't notice the two cats hiding in the trees watching his every move hopping from tree to tree to catch up. As Haru walked into the little cabin he noticed that Tohru was still lying in the same position he left her in. He dropped some food on the ground that was still wet from the previous day of rain, covering the food he dropped with mud "after I'm done with you today you should eat something before you waste away". Tohru didn't respond she only continued to lay there motionless.

Haru huffed and then knelt down to her turning her over and separating her legs she didn't protest she didn't even show that she felt he was there. This made Haru upset so he slapped Tohru repeatedly trying to get a reaction from her. She still didn't move or flinch "look at me you stupid bitch!" he growled out at her. She still didn't move so Haru stood up and put her over the bed "I told you I'd teach you what happens when you don't answer me" he said to her as he flipped her over when suddenly an idea popped into his mind making his scowl become a devious smile.

"If you won't respond I will make you sick of yourself" he said as he softly began to caress her hips. He slowly took off his clothes and put them on top of the table inside so his clothes wouldn't get dirty

Then he turned his attention to Tohru as he laid on top of her supporting his weight with his own arms as he softly kissed her neck. He was trailing kisses up and down her neck all the while caressing her breast softly. Tohru couldn't help but to let out a soft moan. Haru smirked as he watched her react to his soft touches. He began moving lower on her body, his face meeting with her nipples as he took her right nipple in his mouth suckling on it.

Tohru's breath grew shallow as she tried to hold back her obvious moans. _"How can I feel good from this? This man who has continued to rape and beat me... maybe I'm becoming just as sick as Hatsuharu" _she thought to herself. Tohru's nipples were both hard and standing on end as he moved his hands between her legs slowly massaging her clit in tiny circles making her moans grow more apparent. He took two fingers and dove them into her slowly working her walls making Tohru increasingly wet. He began to dive his finger deeper into her making her hips buck as she felt overcome with pleasure.

She screamed out just as she came all over his hands. Before Tohru could catch her breath Haru flipped her over and positioned himself at her entrance and swiftly thrusted into her causing louder moans then before. He slowly began to pound into her savoring the sound of her moans, and then he began to build a speeding tempo as he continued to thrust holding her hips up to support her frail form. He then grabbed both her arms holding them behind her back as he continued to thrust into her pounding her quick and hard delving deeper and deeper as Tohru screamed in pleasure.

Just as Tohru reached her peak she screamed out even louder "oh Haru" as she came against him. Haru smirked as he heard her scream his name soon after reaching his peak he pulled out of her and came all over her ass and back. He dropped her causing her face to fall into the mud. She finally began to realize exactly what happened and crawled into a ball crying _"I can't believe I actually enjoyed myself what's wrong with me?"_ she thought as she sobbed.

Haru stood and got dressed and sneered down at her watching her cry. "By the way by this point I don't see why you'd want to escape, where would you go? Back to Yuki and Kyo? They hate you" he lied "don't you think they would have found you by now and besides when they find out their little ' flower' is no longer a flower and just some dirty whore who loves having dick, they will definitely never want you near them" he closed the door and put the latch over it for good measure.

As he walked away he could still hear her sobbing "I guess I've finally broken her" he said with a careless shrug of his shoulders. The cats sat in the tree watching as Haru left and swiftly ran ahead of him back to the house to let Kyo know what they found.

The cats told him of a shed like cabin deep in the middle of the woods that Haru had been seen entering and leaving. Kyo nodded in understanding vowing to go check the cabin in the middle of the night.


	3. Chapter 3: The rescue attempt

Hello everyone here's another chapter! (Luckily I've been having free time so chapters should be flowing in just about every other day) Hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 3: The rescue attempt

It was midafternoon when Haru decided to go back to the cabin to 'check' on Tohru. As he neared the cabin he stopped and made sure that she wasn't trying to escape. He grinned thinking "I guess I finally broke her, maybe now I can move her to the main Sohma property and stop coming out to this shit hole and staying in that damn house". He walked into the hut noting that Tohru hadn't even moved from where he left her.

He scooped her up and placed her on the bed and sat down next to her. "Please me" he said looking down at her menacingly. She blankly moved to his lap "what exactly do you want me to do" there was no emotion in her voice. "Do what you think I'd like…and if it's something I don't like you will pay." He said in reply. Tohru shivered in fear at the thought of messing up.

She slowly moved to get on her knees unbuckling his belt and pulling out his cock. She grasped it in her hand nervously pumping up and down watching for any anger in his reaction. "Now, now Tohru, I know you can do better than that" he said with a devilish smirk.

She slowly moved her mouth over to it to give his already hard cock a lick. A soft groan escaped his lips letting her know she was safe with that move. She began to lick up and down his shaft sending shivers down his spine. "Mmm, do a little better than that" he said looking down at her.

She gulped and closed her eyes sucking on the head of his cock emitting a low growl from him "maybe he won't last much longer and I'd be lucky for the rest of the day"

She thought until she felt him grab a fist full of her hair feeling him force his way all the way into her mouth. Her eyes widened with tears at the force pushing down her throat. She tried to pull back to catch her breath but he was relentless in pumping his cock into her mouth.

Her mouth couldn't take the force anymore as she bit down a bit on him. He yelped, pulled his cock out of her mouth and slapped her so hard she immediately fell to the floor as he began yelling at her "YOU BITCH YOU BIT ME". He pulled her up by her hair making him look at her "and now I'll make you pay".

He picked her up by her matted hair, the faint sound of her hair pulling and breaking from her scalp could be heard. He slammed her on the floor and turned her on all fours, leaned over her and whispered in her ear "you're gonna call me master from now on". Tohru was trembling crying what tears she had.

"Do you hear me?" he said in a low voice "…yes" she whispered back. He grabbed her by her hair again tossing her to the side. "I can't fucking hear you!" he yelled. A loud "YES!" could be heard from her. "Crawl over to me on all fours" he said with a smirk watching her crawl over to him.

"H-here I am…master" she said with her head low. He lay back on the dirt floor "now my little slave you will be doing all the work, I want you to ride me". Tohru obliged hoping that with her in control she would make him cum faster than usual so he could leave her alone.

She climbed on top of him trying to slip him into her to no avail. Haru huffed then grabbed his cock aligning it with her slipping it into her.

She slid all the way down taking in the new sensation. She began to bounce slowly keeping a slow tempo going. At first it felt great to Haru but as always, he was beginning to get bored with her "what the hell is this? Go faster!"

he said slamming her down onto him. She nodded going at a fast pace trying to make him cum as fast as she could. When she slid up his cock slid out of her and bumped into her asshole. She quickly put it back into her before he could have the chance to slip it in back there. But it was too late because he slipped himself out and pushed into her asshole.

Tohru stopped completely feeling the pain of him pushing into her. "This isn't break time" he snapped at her. She slowly continued to move up and down trying to adjust to the intrusion.

He was tired of her slow pace so he hooked his arms around her waist and began to pound away at Tohru's ass. Tohru screamed out in pain, but Haru took it as a pleasure scream making him thrust into her even harder and faster.

He reached his peak pretty quickly as he came in her. Tohru could feel hot liquid pouring into her letting her know he was finally done. Haru roughly pushed Tohru of off him as he stood up "next time you make me do the work you will regret it."

She nodded her head vigorously "what was that?" he said to her expectantly "yes master…I-it won't happen again, master" Haru smirked and left _"I think one more week of this and I can stop leaving the latch on to test if she's ready for the next step"._ He began plotting his plans for Tohru as put the latch over the door and made the trek back to the house.

It was pitch black outside and the entire house was so quiet that as Kyo got up to walk to the door the sound of the floor boards creaking made him twice as nervous in trying to sneak out. With cat-like reflexes he made his way downstairs and out the door. The moment that he got out of the house he broke into a sprint in the direction of the hut.

Tohru was still lying on the floor thinking of the life she had before Haru had abducted her. She didn't even know how long she'd been here, but she knew that it had been a long time. Her mind suddenly drifted to Yuki and Kyo, and what Haru had said.

"maybe he's right… they would've come by now if they really wanted to save me" she thought,"maybe I don't mean anything to them besides a maid". Then her mind drifted to thoughts of Kyo and how much she cared for him, how much she loved him.

Suddenly she felt a heavy pain in her chest as she finally let the hurt hit her. She scoffed "I bet he's off with some other whore…but then again that's all I am in the end right?"

She looked at the food that was halfway sunken into the mud then looked at her body "I can't last much longer, maybe if I hold out I can just leave and be with mom" she smiled at the thought of seeing her mother again. She nodded her head "yes I will hold out and hopefully I'll be gone soon".

Tohru got up and moved her way over to the bed and laid back looking out the window at the stars "don't worry mom I'll be at peace with you soon" she said as she relaxed and closed her eyes.

Kyo continued running through the dark and lush forest trying to find the cabin the cats spoke of. He searched frantically trying to find the girl he'd grown so fond of. "Please Tohru, be ok" he thought as he focused himself and continued to run.

No matter how hard he tried not to, he couldn't fight the thoughts rushing into his head. Some were memories he cherished about her from the way her hair smelled to her goofy smile to how kind she always was to him. Then horrible thoughts rushed into his head of what he could find left of her.

He shook the thoughts from his head as he continued to search around in the dark. He'd been so focused on searching he didn't realize the sun starting to make its way into the sky. He sat and leaned against a large tree panting tiredly.

"stupid cats lead me around in circles" he sunk his head in defeat feeling like a failure. "I can't do anything right, I can't even save her! What kind of man am I if I go back without having at least found the cabin!?" he thought to himself.

He looked up at the sky watching the colors swirl as the sun began to rise into the sky. The forest catching in the light of the sun becomes light once again. He was ready to give up and return when he spotted a dark molded wooden shelter.

His eyes widened with hope "maybe, just maybe that's it" he broke out into a run towards the cabin but slowed down as he stood in front of it. "Wow this is a piece of crap" he said aloud as he walked all around the house surveying it.

He noticed a latch on the door but thought it strange that it was built to keep someone in and not out. He also took note that it was made of metal and look much newer than the cabin. Curiosity getting the best of him, he walked up to the latch and unlocked it.

Inside Tohru heard the latch unlock and immediately flew out of the bed bowing on all fours. "I'm so sorry master I should have realized it was already dawn and have been ready for you" she said as her heart continued to thump through her hollow body.

Kyo stood there in shock as the door swung open to reveal a naked Tohru bowing on all fours. She looked thin and frail, her hair was matted together, and she was covered in mud. He felt as though his heart would shatter as her words reached his ear. The sound of her begging for forgiveness made him fight tears back as he uttered her name "t-Tohru…"

Tohru's head darted up and her eyes were wide in horror as she heard the voice that could only belong to one man, Kyo. Her eyes immediately began to water s she felt an overwhelming sense of hurt, betrayal, shame, and self-pity.

Kyo went to take a step toward her but as soon as he did Tohru backed herself away, tears now flowing down her face with her voice stuck in her throat. He tried to take another step toward her but she moved even further away.

"Tohru it's me, Kyo! Don't you recognize me" he said with a hint of hurt in his voice. This made Tohru break down in sobs rethinking the words Haru had told her. She shook her head at him retreating back against the bed as she curled up to that her knees were under her chin.

A few tears began to slide own Kyo's face "Tohru… it's me! Kyo! At least look at me" he nearly yelled out. Tohru stood up and just looked at him a look of hatred and hurt "why should I look at you!" she yelled back "you never came for me" she said below a whisper.

"You don't care I bet this whole time you've been laughing at me with Hatsuharu! Calling me a whore and what not!" she yelled at him "well I'm done…I give up, I'd rather have Hatori-sama erase my memories than to remember any of you cruel people" she spat out at him with a look of disgust mixed with her tears marred her face.

Kyo ran to her and quickly put his arms around her holding her tight "Haru did this to you?" he whispered to her. She struggled to get out of his grasp "yes he did and I bet you helped him plan didn't you" she tried kicking her way out of his grasp but soon gave up too weak to protest.

"Please just leave me alone I know you hate me, just lea-"her words were cut off as Kyo forced her to look at him "do you really believe that… that I'd make you suffer and laugh at you? Tohru I- he hesitated for a moment then yelled out "I love you Tohru! "He held her close in a tight embrace "you don't know how worried I've been these past few weeks" he whispered in her ear.

After hearing his words she completely broke down "no you don't just leave me alone" she no longer had anymore tears to cry but her sad expression spoke in its place. She let out a small chuckle and kept her head hung in defeat

"if raping me weren't bad enough now you're trying to give me false hope" she turned her vision to him "I'd rather you rape me then to tell me you love me when you know you don't" she said with her eyes focusing on his, a scowl on her face. He didn't know that he could do to convince her.

He sighed but his attention picked back up once a cat came in mewing frantically, he knew that meant Haru was near. He quickly scooped her into his arms carrying her bridal style covering her mouth as he ran faster than he ever had through the forest.

Haru reached the cabin and noticed the door was unlocked and Tohru was gone" DAMNIT!" he screeched. Then a smirk graced his features "this may just work out if I could get a hold of her once more" he ran in the opposite way of the house to find a temporary shelter "I'll need somewhere to hide out until things relax once more"

Kyo stopped midway to the house to let Tohru down. He took off his shirt and slipped it over her "last thing we need is to hear any accusations from Shigure" he said looking away from her. Tohru didn't say anything she just sat there shivering.

She could see the house from where they were sitting, the house she thought she'd never see again. She collapsed into Kyo's arms crying dry tears hiccupping all the while. It seemed too good to be true. Kyo picked her up once again continuing the trek to the house.

Once there he opened the door to find Yuki and Shigure sitting at the table. Both of them gasped, at a loss for words at the site that came through the door.

Kyo trudged right past them and their questions ignoring both of them fully. He went up the stairs and straight into the bathroom laying her down in the tub and turning the water on. Tohru just watched him, drained of energy. She stiffened as she felt his hands wash over her.

Kyo saw he stiffen and gently told her "I promise I won't hurt you" he said as he continued to wash the mud off of her pale skin grimacing at the sight of all her bruises and gashes "how could he do this to you" he said washing over her skin.

He washed her hair untangling it as she just continued to watch his gentle movements. "Why" was all she said? He looked up at her wondering what she meant. As if knowing why he looked up she continued "why didn't you come for me".

His gaze fell from hers as he looked down at the tiled floor "I searched and searched for you but I couldn't find you... I didn't think he would keep you on Sohma property, hell I didn't even know Haru was capable of doing something like this".

She turned her head to the side not wanting to look at him "just take me to my room…if I still have a room". He nodded in understanding grabbed a towel and picked her up taking her to her room and drying her off he laid her down in the bed pulling the covers up to tuck her in "Tohru.. You will always have a place here in this house and in my heart."

He kissed her on her forehead and turned to walk away "wait!" she yelled a bit hesitantly. "Please, don't leave me alone. Sleep here with me for tonight". Kyo smiled gratefully sliding in bed next to her wrapping his arms around her waist holding her close.

"I'm sorry for being so nasty to you Kyo…it's just th-" her words were cut short by his finger being placed over her lips "Shhhh I understand and its fine, I just want you to get better" she snuggled into his chest feeling safe for the first time in what seemed like months to Tohru.

**Phew! I hope this chapter satisfies you guys =] I for one am pooped but I just must continue writing! I also will try to satisfy those of you out here who are lemon crazy (like myself) and have at least 1 lemon in each chapter. Those of you who are not lemon crazy let me know and I will cut off and let you know where it starts and ends. Please review and enjoy **

**-Valasaurus**


	4. Chapter 4: Old Habits Die Hard

**Hello everyone I'm back again sorry for the late update but a rushed fan fic is a bad fanfic! Anyway here is chapter 4**

**Chapter 4: Old Habits Die Hard…**

About 8 months have passed since Kyo found Tohru that fateful day. She was finally beginning to act like herself around everyone again. "Breakfast is ready" Tohru called upstairs. Kyo was the first one down grumbling to himself until he saw Tohru standing by the stove smiling.

Her smile always brought a smile to his face, that is until Shigure came out of his study "oh Tohru my little flower!" Shigure said as he made him way over to Tohru. "Hey she's not yours you old pervert" Kyo yelled at him.

Shigure smirked and made his way over to Tohru hugging her tightly from behind "she's not yours either Kyo" he said slyly. Tohru's face turned 5 different shades of red, each darker than the last as she began rambling under her breath about her not really being much of a flower any more. Kyo growled at Shigure, hand balled into fists "if you don't let her go you GOD DAMN PERVERT" he said yelling the last part.

He took Tohru by the hand and pulled her into his arms "stay the hell away from her!" he said as he protectively held her closer. At that moment Yuki sleepily came down the stairs "why must you all be so noisy in the morning" he said rubbing the sleep from his eyes "especially you, stupid cat, try letting Ms. Honda go, I think you're making her uncomfortable" he said as he sat down at the table pouring him some tea.

Kyo released Tohru, both of them blushing madly. Almost every morning had gone like this for a couple of months. Tohru would eat breakfast before anyone got downstairs so that she could have more time to herself in the bath room. What they didn't know was why she wanted so much time to herself.

After making everyone's plates Tohru bowed excusing herself as she quickly darted upstairs to her room to grab a small box she kept hidden in the back of her closet, a towel and she out the room and in the bathroom in a flash.

Tohru let out a sigh of relief as she opened the box revealing an assortment of vibrating toys. She always felt ashamed of herself but she couldn't stop herself and had no clue why. She sat on the toilet with the lid closed, legs resting on either side as she took out the biggest toy in the boy.

It was a medium sized bright pink vibrator that had a cord leading to a small controller. She turned it on low bringing a light humming sound from it as she slowly teased her clit with the head of the toy. Low moans escaped her lips as her eye lids became heavy.

She moved the toy lower first slipping just the head in and out of her, then delving the rest of the toy into her until it was completely inside. She began to pump the toy in and out of her eliciting louder moans than before. She threw her head back, body writhing in pleasure as she continued to pump the toy in and out.

Downstairs all three boys could hear the light sound of Tohru's voice moaning. All men were quiet wondering if they should check on her to make sure she wasn't in trouble or to leave her alone. Deciding against better judgment Kyo stood and walked up the stairs to investigate. Yuki and Shigure both looked at each other then continued to drink their tea, not wanting to be involved in any way.

Kyo arrived at the bathroom door standing there blushing wildly as the sound of Tohru's moans were more prominent from the door. Sweat began to speckle his face as he became more and more heated from her lustful moans. He swallowed hard and knocked on the door.

Tohru was caught off guard from the knock and nervously slid off the toilet sending her crashing to the floor, the vibrator still active inside her massaging her walls. Tohru's moans continued and wouldn't stop she clamped a hand over her mouth trying to muffle her moans to no avail.

She reached for the remote trying to turn it off but instead succeeded in turning the levels up to high. There was a big hitch in her breathing as she felt herself nearly reaching her climax. Kyo hearing the crash became worried, especially after he heard no reply.

He turned the knob, surprised that it wasn't locked but was wide eyed and shocked once he saw her. She was lying on the bathroom floor, legs wide giving him a clear vision of her pleasure stricken body, including her pussy stuffed with a pink vibrator.

He bit his lip willing himself from mounting her and taking her where she laid. He choked out her name causing her to finally notice his presence she thought she would die of embarrassment as she finally hither peak cumming as she tried to reach for the remote.

Her arm fell halfway there as her pleasure stricken body began to writhe, legs shaking uncontrollably as her cum pooled on the floor beneath her. She soon gained the resolve to reach out to the remote and turn of the device.

The humming that was ringing trough the room died down as she covered her face in embarrassment "I'm so sorry you had to see that Kyo… " She began but he quickly quieted her up "no Tohru I'm sorry for barging in" he closed the door and sat against it, legs crossed to hide his already prominent erection. "If you don't mind me asking why exactly are you doing this?"

Tohru's immediately lowered her face "I-I don't think I should tell you" she said not able to look him in the eye. Feeling a bit hurt he countered with "Tohru you know I'd never hurt you and whatever the reason I will continue to accept you! I love you and nothing will ever change that" he said in a serious yet determinded voice.

Tohru nodded "I love you too Kyo" she sighed "please don't think badly of me…" she took a deep breath before starting her story. "I don't know what it is Kyo, I just can't control myself it's like I need to feel pleasure I can't go without it… I think I may be" she paused for a minute trying to look him in the eye

"I think I might be addicted…" Kyo's jaw dropped he couldn't believe what he was hearing "since when?" She looked away reluctant to answer "about a couple days after you found me, at first I couldn't understand what my body wanted, but then I talked to Uo and Hanna and they explained it to me". Her blush darkened as she continued to look at the floor. "I'm sorry for hiding this from you, I know that I should have told you but I was just so embarrassed and I thought you would leave me a-"

. Kyo smiled as he held a finger to her lips to quiet her rambling. "Tohru you could have told me, I wouldn't leave you and I could help you with this" he said standing and holding out his hand to help her up. "How could you help me Kyo?" Tohru questioned.

Kyo glanced away nervously "w-we-ll I erm, that is I can um" he cleared his throat and looked her right in the eyes "I can help you by pleasing you". He closed his eyes tight bracing himself for an assault of slaps, laughs and angry words, but instead he received a gentle hand on his chest and bright brown eyes staring up at him.

"Kyo you don't have to do that for me, I don't want to corrupt you" she said honestly. _"Well it's not much of a sacrifice since it would feel god for me too"_ he thought to himself. "Its fine Tohru I would love to help you" he paused not wanting to sound too eager "and besides I would want to give you a better experience than Haru did" he said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Tohru looked down for a moment then back at him with a heartwarming smile "thank you for wanting to help me Kyo" she quickly embraced him holding tight with her face buried into his chest. "It's no problem Tohru" she said slipping his arms around her waist "just let me know whenever you want my help ok?" He could feel Tohru nod against his chest, and then he heard a muffled reply "what was that Tohru?" "I said I need you help now" she replied holding tighter.

He smirked at her "then I say we take this into my room" he wrapped a towel around her body then opened the door leading them into his room down the hall. After both of them were inside he closed and locked his door pulling a chair up to the door.

"Extra precaution" he said with a shrug. Tohru was already sitting on the bed wringing the edge of the towel nervously. Kyo came and sat next to her putting an arm awkwardly around her waist "Tohru, we don't have to do this if you do-"he was cut short by the feel of her lips crushing against his. His eyes widened for only a second as he melted into the kiss.

The kiss quickly became fiery as he licked her bottom lip asking for an entrance that she granted. Both tongues rolling together battling for dominance that it seems Kyo has won once he gently bit down on her bottom lip eliciting a low moan from her.

They resumed kissing as she leaned into her slowly pushing her onto her back as he moved on top of her. He began trailing hungry kisses down her jaw line to her neck licking and lightly suckling as one of his hands slid to the edge of the towel easing it off of her.

She was enjoying his attention to her sensitive neck so much she didn't even realize that he towel was no longer covering her until she felt one of his hands cup her breast and his kisses trailing down her chest. She let out a gasp of pleasure as she felt his tongue flick at her nipple

"Kyo.." she moaned out as she arched her back grinding her body against his as he took her nipple into his mouth, massaging her other breast with his hand.

He began to grind against her noticing she was already wet making him want her even more. He lowered his mouth from her nipple trailing licks and kisses down her stomach until he reached her heat. He stuck out his tongue giving her clit a lick watching her react to his touches.

Tohru let out a pretty loud moan as she ground her lower self against his face. "Please don't stop Kyo" she begged, her eyes dark with lust as she began to massage her breasts. Kyo smirked as he lowered his head once more, licking her nether lips while rubbing her clit with his nose.

Tohru cried out in pleasure as she threw her head back widening her legs to give him better access. He hooked his arms around her thighs roughly pulling her in closer to his face as he slipped his tongue into her.

He was rewarded with her hands running through his hair as she had begun to pant in between moans. He soon pulled his tongue out and slipped a single finger into her making her tense at first but soon relaxed and enjoyed his ministrations. He decided to add in another finger as he took her hand in his "touch me Tohru" he said seductively as she moved her hand all on her own to his cock.

At first she massaged gently soon getting a grip on it pumping her hand up and down. Kyo let out a groan as he bucked his hips against her hand slipping both fingers out of her

"I can't wait any longer" he said to her slipping his shirt off quickly then standing to slip out of his pants and boxers with his cock fully erect standing at attention he got back on top of her and lined rubbed the head of his cock against her opening silently asking for entry.

And with a simple nod she granted him access. He slowly slid all the way into her testing to see if she would be ready for more. She shivered as she slowly entered her letting out a long soft moan. "More please Kyo" she begged as a grin slid across his face.

He pulled almost all the way out before thrusting hard back into her soon getting a good tempo as he sped up making sure to be as deep in her as possible. Tohru had begun to moan so loudly that Kyo pulled out and turned her over pulling her ass up to him so that her back arched with her face smothered into the bed.

He smoothly thirsted back into her folds as he hooked his hands over the front of her thighs grabbing them tight in the middle of her thighs and lifting her off the bed as he continued his pace inside her. She screamed out his name as he began to repeatedly hit a spot that she never knew she had. He felt his end nearing as he picked up the pace bucking his hips wildly into her.

He gripped her thighs tightly as she thrusted into her making sure to hold back until he knew she was satisfied. Tohru began to tremble, screaming out Kyo's name one last time as she came tightening up making his end come faster as he quickly pulled out cumming on the inside of her thighs.

He let her down gently before plopping down on her side panting. He looks over to see her satisfied smile staring back at his. He kissed her on the lips before letting out a sigh and closing his eyes. _"This is going to be fun"_ he thought _"I wonder what else she's into doing"_

**AN: sorry for taking so long with this one! I will try and update again before Friday also I'm sorry that this chapter is so short hope you guys enjoyed and please review **


	5. Chapter 5: Aftenoon Romps

**Hello again I want to thank all of my loyal readers by putting out chapter 5! Thank you all so much knowing that I have people who love my story makes me want to keep updating. Oh also please let me know if it is easier to read like this!**

******Warning due to popular demand this fic may have more vulgar language and be very lemony! **

Chapter 5: Afternoon Romps

Kyo awoke to a pleasurable warm feeling on his groin accompanied by the sound of moaning. At first he was confused and dazed wondering what on earth could be making him feel this way until he tilted his head to look at his lower half. What he was faced with was a round ass with porcelain skin, and a tight pink cunt that was already dripping wet.

"t-tohru?" he questioned. Just then a loud slurping noise could be heard and a cool breeze over his cock was felt as she leaned up resting on his chest "oh kyo I see your awake now" she giggled smirking at him. Even while groggy there was no mistaking the look in his eyes, a look of lust "need some 'help' again?" he smiled ather lifting his right hand to massage her ass, while his left hand was rubbing her inner thighs.

Tohru let out a low moan with her back slightly arching "sorry kyo I just couldn't wait for you to wake up" she said with a devilish smirk still on her face. "feel free to continue" h said pushing her to bend over so her face ws near his cock again.

She smiled at his dominance as she took his cock into her mouth once again. Kyo let out groan at the feeling of warmth returning back to his cock. He noticed that her pussy was near his face as he began to massage her clit with his thumb teasing her folds with his index and middle finger, loving the way tha tohru moaned onto his cock.

She slipped it out of her mouth "your so mean kyo!" he smirked at slid his fingers deep into hermassaging her walls reveling in the sound of her moans with his free hand he reached up and pushed tohru back down to her cock. Obediently she took it back into her mouth, her breath hitching each time he stuck his fingers deper into her.

he felt her clench mening that she was getting cose to her climax. Smirking he pulled his fingers out of her. she sat up immediately "stop teasing me kyo!" she said with a pout. He smiled and said "im not tesing im going to give you the real thing" and with that he sat up completely makin her fall off of his chest and land on her stomach.

She quickly got onto all fours positioned in front of him. He smirked as he got onto his knees behind her positioning himself nd without warning thrusting into her. she let out a satisfied moan and he felt her shiver . holding tightly onto her waist pulling her into him with each thrust she continued to let out loud moans. With his devilish smirk plastered on his face he suddenly pulled out of her and began to rub his cock over her cunt. She quickly turned around pleasing for him to continue "please kyo I cant take you teasing me when im so close".

He continue to rub the head of his cock against her cunt "then beg me for it" he said cruely. "please kyo please" she looked to him with pleading eyes "please don't stop I need to cum" her body was shaking as though it were going through a harsh withdrawl. Seeing this kyo flipped her over so he could look at her face, picked her legs up and hung them over his shoulders as he slipped himself back inside keeping a tight hold on her waist digging his nails in as he drove himself repeatedly into her.

Her moans driving him crazy as they soon escalated to screams of exstasy. Tohru took a hold of his fore arms trying to get him even deeper into her he nails digging deep drawing blood, but kyo never noticed the pain he was too far gone in pleasure. Tohru let out a scream louder than the rest that resounded his name as she was taken over the edge.

He let out a quiet sigh of relief as he after a few more fast paced thrusts pulled out of her spilling his seed onto her stomach, then sitting next to her on the bed. Looking out the window he noticed that it was starting to get dark "wow its already dinner time".

Tohru shot up frantically "oh no I didn't make lunch for yuki-san or shigure-sama! I need to make a huge dinner, oh no no n-" kyo kissed her effectively stopping her ramblings. "don't worry about their lunch tohur they are grown men who can look out for themselves go shower and I will start on dinner" he said with a sweet smile. She nodded picked her towel up off the floor and wrapped it around her body. Blushing she peeped her head out the door checking to see if any one was in the hallway.

Noticing that no one in sight she dashed into the bathroom locking the door behind her. Kyo went down stairs ready to prepare dinner when he bumped into shigure he tried to walk past him as if nothing happened until shigure sniffed the air around kyo and put on a sly grin "oh kyo who'd have known you of all people would have it in you you sly sly dog!" he said snidely.

"you're the last person to call anyone a dog you stupid mutt" he said with a deep blush over his face trying to walk away. Shigure simply followed him "so how was it? Then again I don't really have to ask since me and yuki heard the whole thing!"

kyo stiffend as he heard what he said "y-y-you did?" he said a bit nervously "yes yes! And I must say im very jealous I thought for sure that I would be the one pleasuring tohru! Ever since this curse ended its like nothings the sa-" kyo hit him over the head "you dirty old pervert!" kyo screamed stomping away.

I know short but I wanted to make up for the other days with this! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Something New

**Hello everyone im back with a new chapter! Sorry it took so long because of my past gramatical errors im having someone proof-read my chapters before posting =] I would also like to say hello and thank you to my new and old fans. Things will be heating up in these next chapters ;]**

****I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKETS OR ITS CHARACTERS****

*****WARNING VERY LEMONY*** **

Lockdown ch 6: something new

Tohru listened from downstairs as Kyo and Yuki began to fight, yet again. She had decided to make it up to Yuki as best as she could. She finished making dinner laying it out on the table she had leeks for Yuki, fish for Kyo and steak for Shigure.

She walked upstairs trying to stop the two from fighting "Yuki, Kyo stop, this dinner is ready so just cool off and eat" she pleaded. Yuki sighed "I can't miss Honda not with this stupid cat taking advanta-" before he could have a chance to finish Kyo interjected "Who are you calling a stupid cat ya damn rat." he yelled. "Besides I didn't take advantage of her." he said lowly as he put his hands in his pockets.

Yuki crossed his arms "Please stupid cat spare me the lies, all that you're doing is hurting her by treating her like a whore!" Yuki yelled back. Tohru's eyes began to water as she lowered her head. Noticing this Kyo became enraged "Now look what you've done, you've made her cry you asshole."

Turning his attention to Tohru, Yuki put his hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off "Sorry that I'm just some whore inconveniencing you." she spat in a low angry tone.

"No! Tohru I didn't mean that you're-"she cut Yuki off by putting her hand up "Save it, I already know what you think of me." she said as she began to walk away. Kyo growled "You stupid rat how dare you make her cry," he yelled as he lunged at Yuki. Downstairs Tohru was putting on her shoes ready to leave on a walk.

Shigure who was watching her for a while from his office strode out "Oh my dear Tohru! Why are you crying?" he said sitting down next to her.

She looked away as she sunk down a bit "Yuki said that I'm a whore, so I think I'd like to take a walk." she said in a broken voice. "Then I shall accompany you, a pretty girl like you would be a very desirable target for the weirdos out there." he joked.

She laughed a little at the thought of being kidnapped again. "OK thanks Shigure-kun." she said standing up. "Oh no, no, no Tohru! The pleasure is all mine and why not just call me Shigure!" he said low and seductively as he kissed her hand.

Tohru blushed madly and nodded as she signaled for them to get going at the sound of loud curses, crashes, and the sound of walls cracking. "Ah my beautiful home is being destroyed." Shigure sighed, then with a mischievous look he said "Too bad it's not just me and you living here alone, then my house would be perfect".

Again Tohru blushed uncontrollably "Thank you Shigure" she said in an embarrassed voice_. "So promiscuous and yet still so shy and innocent, mmmm, I'm really gonna enjoy this." _He thought as they made their way farther and farther into the forest.

They were walking for a long time in silence until Tohru felt the need to ask Shigure "D-do you think that I'm a whore Shigure-kun?". He was taken aback by the question "Not at all, why would I?" he said simply only looking ahead of them the darkness of the forest.

"Because of how I've been lately." she said with her head hung low and a low shaky voice. Shigure stopped and faced Tohru, tilting her head up by her chin "Look Tohru I see nothing wrong with a woman who knows what she wants and goes for it, and I especially don't see anything wrong with you being intimate."

"You are no longer the child that we once knew but are now a grown woman and if Yuki wants to see you like a child then he must be blind because all I see is a beautiful woman in front of me." he said with a confident smirk.

Tohru immediately lunged at him to hug him "Thank you Shigure." she said in a grateful tone. Shigure slipped his hands to her lower back "Trust me Tohru, the pleasure will be all mine." he said as he held her tighter against his body grinding himself against her. Tohru let out a moan from the friction of his body "Um Shigure" she said rubbing her legs together. "Hmmm?" she said as his hands slowly crept lower.

"I-I think I should head back and check on Kyo." she stammered as she felt his hands over her ass. "But why Tohru, may I ask?" he said as he cupped her ass and pulled her in closer causing his cock to grind against her stomach. Tohru closed her eyes relishing in the feeling but tried to get a grip on herself. "No Shigure! I don't want you to think any worse of me." she said as she struggled to get away only resulting in rubbing herself on him more, turning herself on more. "I would never think poorly of you, and if you want it could be our little secret." he said as he began to unbutton her shirt.

"You wouldn't tell anyone?" she looked at him with pleading eyes. "Not a soul." he smoothly replied. Tohru pulled him into her a bit roughly making her body shiver_. "Ah I see you want to play rough, well I can certainly give it to you any way you want."_ he thought to himself as he backed her into a tree and crashed his lips into hers as he ran his fingers through her hair.

She pulled away for air as she fervently began to remove his clothes and toss them carelessly onto the floor. He smirked relishing in the feeling of her hands running over his body "Mmmm, I can't remember the last time I had a teenage girl." his smirk grew at the thought as his hand roughly tugged off her shirt tossing it near his clothes. "Ah no bra?" he questioned sexily.

"N-no I don't wear bras, easier access that way." she said as she exhaled. Immediately Shigure's mouth descended onto her breast, one suckling and the other toying with her nipple. Tohru let out breathy moans as she arched her back, her chest heaving as she pulled herself in as close as she could to his groin. By now, Shigure was fully naked and erect grinding against her pussy feeling how wet she was through her panties.

"I see there no need for the foreplay now is there?" he whispered into her ear huskily as she closed her eyes relaxing herself with his voice "No, and I need you badly…please Shigure fuck me." she moaned out in response as she pulled her skirt up and pushed her panties aside. His eyes raked over her body trying to burn the image of her begging him to fuck her in his mind. "What a beauty." he breathed as he pulled her panties off, ripping them in the process. He licked his lips as he positioned himself at her entrance the head of his cock rubbing against her soaking wet cunt teasing her.

Tohru let her moans flow freely "No! Don't tease me, please Shigure I need you inside of me!" she pleaded. Feeling triumphant, he laid a kiss on her lips "All in due time, first I want to hear how you want me to fuck you." he said devilishly. Tohru closed her eyes and mumbled her answer "Hmm? What was that Tohru? I can't hear you." he mocked.

She then yelled "I want you to fuck me! I want you deep in me! I want you to fuck me roughly!" she was panting angrily from being sexually frustrated. Shigure's smirk turned into a giant grin as he leaned in and whispered, "Your wish is my command." He gripped both of her thighs tightly as he thrust deep into her.

Tohru threw her head back, legs already quivering from the satisfaction. As Shigure pulled out he realized she was much wetter "You came already?" a solemn nod washer response.

"Shame on you, now I really have to teach you a lesson." he said as he quickly began to thrust into her. She burst out in moans as she threw her arms over his shoulders slowly dragging them up his back leaving tracks of cuts. Shigure let out a loud grunt each time her nails dragged across his skin, the pain mixing with pleasure making him want to burry himself deeper into her.

He continued to push himself deep into her feeling that he was about to hit his peak he cursed aloud. Tohru wrapped her legs around his torso pulling him in deeper with every thrust.

Shigure leaned into Tohru pressing her back hard against the tree as he kept pumping into her "Want me to cum in you?" he asked huskily in her ear. "Cum in my mouth." she said between breathy moans. Shigure smirked _"Dirty now aren't we?" _he thought, but replied to her "Whatever pleases you most".

He got a good grip on her ass as he began to fuck her relentlessly moving at a quick, deep and rough tempo. Tohru threw her head back again in ecstasy as she closed her eyes holding onto him tightly her body shivering and shaking from her orgasm rippling through her.

Shigure then pulled out and Tohru slid down his body and onto her knees. Without pausing for even a second Shigure pushed his cock into her mouth gripping her hair as he pumped in and out not giving her time to breath in his lust induced state.

Grunting out her name he spilled his load deep into her throat making sure every last drop of cum was going down her throat. When he finally pulled away Tohru was coughing and hacking as she went to lay down panting for air tiredly as she caught her breath. Shigure sat down beside her panting "I hope you enjoyed yourself as much as I have Tohru." he said winking at her.

Between deep breaths she smiled at him "I enjoyed it more than you know". Neither of them noticed the figure in the dark watching them with a deep smirk _"Glad to see your still active my little sex kitten, things have turned out even better than I could have hoped."_ the figure turned away and made his way back to his hideaway.

Tohru and Shigure got dressed and began the trek back to the house together. As the house came back into view Tohru stopped short. "Hey Shigure can I ask you for a favor?" she said not looking at him, only staring at the house. "Yes my little flower" he said looking at the house also.

"Can we fuck again like that, or even through the house?" she said in the same serious tone. Shigure looked at her as if she had sprouted 5 heads, then shook the incredulous look off his face and replaced it with a smirk "Of course! I would be happy to always accommodate you." a wicked smile was plastered on his face "I can teach you things that Kyo couldn't even imagine." he said squeezing her ass hard.

She let out a slight moan "Shigure keep that up and I might fuck you in your study tonight." He slipped his other hand up her skirt rubbing her bare pussy "As long as it's a promise." he whispered into her ear.

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Old Friends

**Hello once again my faithful readers! First off I'd ike to welcome my new readers (hi *waves*) and to thank you all for being so faithful to my story. Hope your ready for the drama (that's right its not all about the sex!) enjoy my story and please review its fuel to write more :D**

**-Valasaurus**

Chapter 7: Old Friends

It was a sunny afternoon in the summer. The sun was high in the sky, the grass green and the hills serene and quiet. That is until the sound of moans tore through the surrounding area. Tohru was on the porch bent on all fours with Shigure right behind her pumping into her.

"shhhh, you must keep quiet my little flower! They may be back at any minute and if they hear you before they even come over the hill that will be no good now will it?" Shigure said with his usual smirk. "n-no that won't b-e good" she moaned out.

"Glad we have an understanding, now keep quiet" and with that said he forced himself even deeper into her holding onto her hips for leverage as he continued to thrust roughly into her. To keep herself quiet Tohru's torso dropped to the floor no longer supporting herself as she covered her mouth trying to muffle her moans.

Shigure groaned feeling her pussy clench up as he continued to pound into her. He continued to support her lower half, holding it tightly as he continued to fuck her. "Where do you want me to cum this time" he said smoothly as he continued his thrusts never pausing.

"On me!" Tohru nearly screamed out as she continued to moan not bothering to muffle her moans. Suddenly Shigure pulled out letting his cock lay over her stomach as he let out a loud groan followed by a flow of cum that was sprayed on her stomach and breasts.

Letting out one last grunt Shigure pulled away to sit next to Tohru who was still breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath. She laid there looking up at the blue sky above them with a smile.

She sighed as she sat up looking up the path that led to the house when she spotted Kyo coming down the road looking as though he was in a foul mood. Tohru scrambled to her feet running up the stairs and straight into the shower. Shigure snickered at her actions as he stood with his back towards a fuming Kyo as he fixed his robes.

Once he was satisfied with his looks he turned smiling "ah welcome home k-"he was interrupted by Kyo "shove it old man!"

he growled out. As he stomped through the house Kyo was grumbling under his breath and was out the door again. Shigure held back the urge to chuckle as he stood righting himself as he stepped out to enjoy the fresh air.

Tohru was just getting out of the shower after quickly washing herself when she slammed hard into a broad chest. Looking up she felt her heart stop completely and her legs felt like cement blocks. "Missed me huh?"

the voice was deep and husky. Tohru's body finally began to listen to her as she tried to run down the stairs but was stopped as he grabbed her hair.

"What the matter Tohru? You didn't think I was done with you did you?" he said menacingly. "Please…" she whispered. "Huh? I can't hear you! You'll have to speak a little louder" he said as he came in closer to her.

"Please let me go Haru!" she screamed causing him to smirk. "I love it when you scream my name" he said licking his lips. Tohru tried to squirm away from him only making him angrier. "Stay still or else he said tightening his grip on her.

Tohru didn't listen as she continued to panic and squirm flailing to get away. "I told you to stop" he gritted out as he slammed her head against the wall. Tohru slumped down into a heap on the floor. A little bit of blood began to trickle down her neck as Haru just stared down at her.

He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder as he made his way into her room kicking the door closed behind him. _"Who said I can't have any fun before I turn her in" _he thought as he ripped her towel off of her.

Tohru laid there limp and nonresponding with her eyes closed. Haru unzipped his pants not bothering to pull them all the way down he pulled out his cock stroking it to make it hard.

Once he was fully erect he slid himself into her groaning in slight pain from her not being wet. He continued to pump himself into her until he could feel her wetness around himself. Smirking he became a bit rougher slamming himself into her until he felt his peak come near.

Pulling out of her he came on the sheets below them. Making sure every drop of cum was gone he stood up and righted himself wrapping a sheet around Tohru slinging her over his shoulder again and making his way out of the house and up the trail.

On the way up the trail he heard Kyo and Yuki arguing so he ran for cover in the bushes dumping Tohru's unconscious body harshly onto the floor.

He ducked as he listened carefully. "I told you I tried to hunt him down! I know I saw him run down the path to the house ad once I saw Shigure there I knew he couldnt have gone into the house to hurt Tohru!" he basically yelled.

"And I told _**you**_ that you should have at least checked and made sure that she was safe. If anything has happened to her I swear I will have your head." He gritted out. They continued down the path and stepped into the house shouting for Shigure and Tohru.

When they were out of sight Haru ran up the rest of the trail with Tohru in tow. He opened the door to his car and pushed her into the backseat none too gently.

Slipped into the front seat and started his car sitting there letting it warm up. Back in the house Kyo went up to Tohru's room with Yuki. "Tohru are you up there?"

silence was his answer as he continued up to the room. Knocking harshly on the door Yuki tried to coax a response "Tohru?" he yelled at the door. "Screw this!" Kyo yelled twisting the knob and pushing the door wide open.

Their noses were assaulted by the smell of sweat, dirt and semen. Looking around they both spotted the dirt and grime on the bed and along the floor.

They also noticed the sheet on her bed was missing. Figuring she might be doing chores they each checked around the house, the thought of the smells still drifting through their mind.

Haru was tuning the radio when Shigure was walking back to the house and spotted his car. _"I wonder who that could be... it's not Hatori's car so who on earth could it be?"_ he mused.

Spotting a Haru in the front seat his eyes darted to the pink sheets wrapped around something in the back seat. _"Tohru!"_ his mind shouted. He ran to the car in a frenzy of nerves. Spotting him Haru immediately pulled the car into drive. Starting the car he took off pulling off quickly swerving between cars _"shit!"_ he thought as he made sure there was enough distance between the two.

Panting from attempting to chase after Haru Shigure ran down the path to the house shouting for Yuki and Kyo.

They were both in the hard and were confused by his panic. When Shigure caught up to the both of them he was doubled over gasping greedily for air. "What's up old man?"

Kyo questioned. "I" gasp "saw" another gasp "him" gasp "he had" another gasp. "Catch your breath and then tell us" Yuki said to Shigure. He caught his breath but was still breathing heavily. "I saw Haru!" he said with a serious face trying to control his heavy breathing.

"You what! Where was he" Kyo and Yuki began barraging him with questions. Holding up a hand to silence them both he continued.

"I saw him parked in front of the trail he had something, or someone in the backseat, I think it might have been Tohru I-"Kyo interrupted him by yelling out "how the fuck do you not know if it's a person or not!"

Shigure calmly replied "it was wrapped up in a sheet, but I think it was her because it was wrapped up in the pink sheets she had on her bed this morning".

Both Yuki and Kyo turned to glare at Shigure "how do you know what sheets she had on her bed?" they said in unison. Shigure sighed at their single tracked mind "does that really matter?"

he said trying to get back on track. "Yes it does" they both said in unison again. "Look we have been fucking for a while okay now back to Har-"he was cut off by a barrage of yelling and punching.

"How dare you be so nonchalant about this?" and "you perverted old dog how could you take advantage of her your no better than the cat" could be heard in-between Shigure's grunts of pain.

Haru had just arrived at his destination at a large lavish house surrounded by a lake that in turn was surrounded by a forest. _"Perfect"_ he thought as he carried Tohru into the house.

"Ah you're finally here Haru" a light but masculine voice sent shivers down Haru's spine. "Yeah and I've got her. He said dropping the wrapped up girl onto the floor causing a loud thud sound.

Immediately his hand connected with Hare's face "don't you ever treat _**my**_ sweet Tohru like that" immediately Haru bowed on all four begging for forgiveness. The man scoffed and turned his attention to Tohru caressing her face he noticed the reddish brown stains around her neck.

"Is this blood?" he said not looking at Haru. "Um...yeah ... well ya see" Haru began stammering. Before he could finish the man turned and with a sickeningly sweet smile he simply ordered his men.

"Take him downstairs and torture him. I want 10X the blood and pain he caused my Tohru. "but Mo-" Haru tried to make excuses but he was cut off "I will hear none of it, besides I need to win over her trust and what's better than torturing the person that turned her into a slut who begs for cock constantly."

He said matter-of-factly. "Take him away and make sure no one up here can hear him, I can't have my sweet Tohru frightened."

He snapped his fingers and Kagura appeared at his side "Kagura you will bathe her and make sure that she is presentable by dinner time."

He sat in his chair ready to plot but was interrupted by Kagura's protest. "I don't want to! She stole my Kyo from me!" she yelled. He sighed and then turned to her with a comforting look on his face "and this will help get him back. If you work along with me she will forget all about Kyo and move on to me leaving him open and ready for you.

Think of their past together as… practice for you" he said trying to sooth her. "Fine…" she said submitting and dragging Tohru to the hot springs.

Sighing in relief he smirked _"finally everything is falling into place. I've waited so long for you Tohru and I'm not about to give you up again." _He thought as looked out the window.

**Hope you all liked it! Please review and let me know what you think, what I can change, or what you want to see! Also I want my fans' opinion on if I should have a weekly update day for this story. Review and let me know! 3 until next time**

**-Valasaurus**


	8. Chapter 8: Into my Rabbit Hole

**Hello again my loyal fans! I would like to welcome my new fans and say hola to the oldies. I apologize like no tomorrow for my tardy-ness of my chapters but my old proof reader has dropped out on me … (I know so soon) but now I'm on the lookout for a proof reader! Any who enjoy this chapter and please review/comment! Love you guys**

***I do not own fruits basket or any of its characters***

****this chapter contains plenty of lemon (as do all chapters of this fic) so please no children, only adults 17+****

*****This chapter is for my bud Jhuly who gave me the confidence to start writing fics with my very, very dirty imagination*****

**Chapter 8: Into my Rabbit Hole**

Tohru awoke to the feeling of someone stroking her hair gently. Grumbling she tried to clear her vision so she could see who it was. The memories of what happened when she was knocked out came flowing back to her and she immediately pushed herself off of the person scooting back as far away from the person as she could. Looking down she was grateful she was dressed, although she didn't recognize the clothes as her own. "Tohru please calm down." she recognized the voice, it was soft and tender nothing at all like Haru's husky and gruff tone.

"Wh-who are you?" she said not being able to see the person from her vision being blurry. "Don't you recognize me?" the voice was so familiar, so much that it was nagging her mind trying to figure it out. "It's me Momiji." he said coming closer to her. "You're safe here with me." he said opening his arms to embrace her. "M-Momiji?" Tohru questioned then it clicked. It was her sweet Momiji. She ran and embraced him in a hug "Momiji!" she held onto him tightly relieved to be in the arms of a familiar friend.

Momiji held Tohru tightly as he breathed in her scent relishing in the feel of her against him, nearly making him forget why he brought her here. He held her tight around her lower back pulling her so that his semi hard cock was flush against her stomach. Feeling his cock on her stomach she clamped her thighs together trying to keep herself under control. Taking a step back she marveled at how he's grown.

He was no longer the chipper little boy who had felt like a little brother, but was a man, a gorgeous man who had porcelain skin and silky blond hair. He was lean yet muscular and tall, so tall that he towered over Tohru by at least a foot. Shaking her head clear of any lewd thoughts she cleared her throat and finally broke the silence. "What are you doing here and what happened to Haru?" she said in a worried voice. He just chuckled "You're on my private estate and I have captured Haru." he said sounding valiantly.

Tohru beamed "Did you turn him over yet?" she asked excitedly. He smiled kindly "Not yet, I didn't know what you wanted to do to him so I have him locked up and under my security's watch." Tohru sighed relieved to finally have Haru captured. "Thank you so much Momiji! You're truly my hero." she said as she wrapped her arms around him holding him in an embrace. He pulled her in by her lower back "So where's my reward?" he whispered into her ear. Tohru's face became a bright red "W-what exactly do you mean?" she asked feigning ignorance. "Oh you know exactly what I mean Tohru."

he said as his hands began to trail down to cup her ass. Tohru jumped a bit at the feeling of his hands over her ass. "We can't do this." she said trying to clear her train of thought. "You're wrong." he said huskily. "We both know you want it so why continue to fight it?" he moved down to neck his breath tickling over her neck. He stuck his tongue out to lick her neck. At the sudden move she shuddered, her train of thought totally halted.

Still groping her ass and grinding himself across her pelvis he began to nibble on her ear eliciting tiny moans from Tohru. _"Got ya."_ he thought as he lifted her up by her ass. Immediately Tohru wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him in closer to her. He began to kiss her again nipping her bottom lip asking for the entrance he received. He walked into the next room carrying Tohru as their tongues rolled around in one another's mouths. Pushing open the door he continued to navigate his way into the room until they were up against a lavish king sized bed.

Releasing Tohru but holding onto her skirt he slipped it off of her along with her panties. She gasped in surprise as she felt a draft over her lower exposed area. Momiji slid down onto his knees in front of her spread legs. Taking his index finger he slid it between her pussy lips. _"Whoa." _he thought_ "She's wetter than I thought she would be". _Slipping his finger into her slowly gauging her reaction he began to explore her body. Tohru was letting soft moans slip from her as she unbuttoned her shirt slipping her breasts from her bra cups and playing with her already hardened nipples.

Momiji began at a slow pace quickly speeding up as he added another finger with his other hand he found her clit and began rolling it in a circle. Tohru arched her back bucking into his hand as he slipped another finger into her. Unzipping his pants he pulled his fingers from her to pull down his pants. Tohru moaned at the lost but called out his name as he quickly replaced his fingers with his cock.

Grabbing a hold of her waist he slammed into her relentlessly. Tohru hugged him close moaning and screaming louder than she had before. _"I didn't think it would feel this good. I just wanna be as deep in her as I can."_ Momiji thought absent mindedly. Slipping his arms around her waist, he hugged her close pushing deeper into her as he groaned letting himself give in to the pleasurable feeling. Tohru's nails dug into his back as she bit her lip trying to bite back her moans.

She buried her face into is shoulders as she came clamping down on his cock. "Fuck." Momiji yelled out as he slammed himself into her womb and let himself go following Tohru's climax cumming inside her. Tohru came again at the new sensation of his cum shooting into her. He slipped from her grip and stood up to right his clothes. Straightening his tie he smirked at her "That was amazing." he said as he slipped back into his pants.

"Where are you going?" Tohru asked trying to regain control of her breathing. "Just to check on my guards and Haru." he said with a sweet smile on his face. Tohru blushed a bit "Ok…thanks Momiji." she said shyly. With that he left the room blowing her a kiss. As soon as the doors closed he let out a small chuckle _"Way too easy."_ he thought. _"Although it felt way better than I thought it would." _

Turning down the hallway he walked into a room with a figure slumped in a chair looking at a picture longingly. "Hatori." Momiji said sternly. Hatori turned around to face him with a worn out look. "I need a favor." he said walking right up to the man. "I need you to make sure that Tohru doesn't get pregnant.

A child right now would ruin all of my plans." he said as he looked into the man's eyes with a dark look. "And why should I do that?" he said in a monotone voice. Walking up to the window he looked out of it and spoke "Because if you don't make sure **I will.**" he said menacingly. "And you **won't** like my methods either." He turned back to Hatori.

"Do I make my point clear?" he said with a sickeningly sweet smile and voice. Hatori sighed and nodded "Good I also need you to call up Yuki and Kyo." he chuckled a bit "I have a surprise for them about their little flower". He was about to leave when he turned back towards Hatori "Just tell them that we found and captured Haru and that they need to come immediately, I'll go over the rest of the plan with you later. For now go tend to Tohru."

he said walking out of the room and down another hall to his study. Sitting back in his chair, he marveled at how well things were turning out. "Soon everyone will realize who really runs this family and will see who the best is. And Tohru, oh my sweet Tohru. I will most definitely be the only one fucking her from now on." Closing his eyes while in his sea of thoughts he allowed himself to relax into sleep where all he dreamt about was his Tohru.

**Well that's it for now you guys! Sorry again that it took so long to get put up I promise the next chapter will come a lot sooner. Also comment/review and let me know if I should continue on from Momiji's dreams of Tohru ;] buh bye for now**

-Valasaurus 3


	9. Chapter 9: Property

**Hello hello my lovely fans! Here we are again at another chapter of lockdown. I hope you are enjoying my twisted story so far, unfortunately I have some bad news. I am thinking of ending this story maybe within 1 or 2 more chapters (of course I will write an epilogue) I have started a new story and will be writing more stories. If you have any request for a story or to continue you must review and let me know. I have a very sick imagination and can handle anything you request! Enjoy this chapter my loyal fans!**

*****I do not own fruits basket or any part of it*****

****this story is not meant for minors and is rated M for a reason! ** **

**Chapter 9: Property**

Tohru awoke to the sound of whispering between deep voices. The first voice she recognized as Momiji, the thought of him being there made her relax a bit. The second voice she found to be familiar but couldn't place it. Her eyes suddenly shot open at the feel of something sharp pricking through her skin.

Strong hands held her arms straight as a deep booming voice ordered "stay still Tohru!" her eyes were darting frantically as her eyes caught his face making her relax a bit "I told you we should have done this while she was awake" Hatori said brashly as he took the needle out of her arm disposing of it safely.

"Whatever I don't pay you for your ideas" Momiji said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Turning back to Tohru he smiled kindly "good evening my love" he said cupping her cheek. "Good evening?" she said confused as she sat up rubbing her arm "and what did Hatori inject me with she said turning her attention to Hatori.

"Shhh, lie back down and relax Tohru you should rest" he said gently pushing her to lay back down "Hatori gave you an injection that will make sure you won't get pregnant. You have to get this shot every three months."

He glared at Hatori "but I think if a certain doctor wants to keep his job he will remember when you need to take it" he switched from his hard look at Hatori to his soft look at Tohru. "Are you hungry my love? You can have anything you would like to eat".

He gave Hatori a signal that meant for him to leave. Tohru began to speak but saw Hatori leaving and waved to him "oh uh bye Hatori, thank you for your services" she said with a smile.

Momiji tried not to let his anger at her smiling at another man show and succeeded as he once again asked her what she wanted to eat. "Oh um..." Tohru said as she began fumbling with her blankets "I think I should get back home to Shigure and Kyo" she said not looking at him. Momiji narrowed his eyes at her and spoke in a deep, angry, and hurt tone. "Why? So you can go fuck them both?" he nearly yelled.

Tohru shrunk back into the bed as she winced at his words "n-no that's not wh-". He cut her off to yell "then why would you want to go back to them when all they ever did was use you!" he took both her hands gently "all I want is to take care of you" he said in a softer tone.

"But all Kyo and Shigure have done is use you ask their sex doll and maid, even Yuki has treated you wrong, and none of them could even protect you from Haru! I was the one that saved you from him! So please Tohru." He leaned in close with pleading eyes "at least give me a chance to show you how much I love you"

he cupped her face again rubbing his thumb against her smooth face. Tohru was taken aback and was unsure of how to react. Soaking in all that he said she smiled gently at him "yes" she said simply "I will give you the chance" she said before moving in to give him a kiss.

Down stairs Hatori was escorting Kyo, Shigure and Yuki inside "nice place ya got here" Kyo said nonchalantly "enough of the formalities, what happened to Tohru" Yuki demanded "just come in she's more than fine." Hatori said in an annoyed tone.

There was a collective calming sigh that emitted from all three of them. He took them into a room with a huge TV after all 3 were sitting he quickly left and locked them in the room. Walking away to the control room as he heard bangs and screams at the door he was leaving behind.

As he stepped into the room he sighed pulling out a picture from his pocket. Staring down at the picture he spoke to it "soon, soon I will get you out of here and we will both escape this family" he said to it. Tucking it away in his pocket he turned on the mic to the room Kyo, Shigure and Yuki were being kept in.

"listen" he said watching the group in the room scramble looking for where his voice was booming from. "You are to no longer go near Tohru" he said with finality. "And why the hell not?" Kyo yelled in no particular direction. "Because she is now Momiji's" he said inwardly sighing at even being a part of this.

"He set up the Haru attack" he said transferring the sight of Haru's dungeon which was half a torture chamber and the other half was a luxury room with a huge bathroom and even a kitchen. Haru was sitting on a recliner with Rin in his lap as he watched TV comfortably. Taking in the view all three men were at a loss for words.

"Now that you have seen Haru you know I'm telling the truth. The next time you come near her he won't hesitate to send someone after you" he warned. "I don't believe this!" Yuki screamed.

"Show us Tohru I want to know that she is safe!" Hatori sighed into the mic "you asked for this" he said shutting the mic off. He spoke into his collar "your guests won't leave". Momiji smirked into the kiss hearing from his ear piece. He then broke the kiss slipping his shirt over his head taking the ear piece off with it.

"Come Tohru lets consummate our feelings right now" he said as he slipped her robe off her shoulders. Tohru smirked knowing where this was going. She slipped out of the rest of her robe.

Momiji stood up to take his pants off but was stopped as he stood by Tohru you un zipped his pants licking her lips. Hatori sent the code to the TV in the room. The video feed was sent live to the TV but took a while to transmit. Once it did it showed the pair who were currently in a 69 position in a very lavish room.

All three pairs of eyes were wide in astonishment as they watched Tohru on top of Momiji taking his cock into her mouth as he ate away at her snatch. The first to speak was Shigure who mumbled "we didn't get to do that". He earned glares from Yuki and Kyo. Their attention was drawn back to the screen as Tohru moaned her release.

"Mmm, you came didn't you" he said in a sultry voice. "Mmm" Tohru replied as she continued to swirl her tongue around his cock as she took it into her mouth. He slipped his cock out of her mouth and rolled her onto her back. Flipping himself, his body was directly on top of his.

Tohru giggled as he trailed kisses down her neck but let out a moan as he moved onto her chest and latched onto her nipple. Kyo and Yuki watched on in horror as Shigure simply sat down thinking of what he could try with Tohru when, or more like if they ever, got her back.

Momiji's fingers pinched and tweaked her other nipple as he roughly sucked on the one occupying his mouth. Through her moans Tohru whispered to Momiji "I can't take it anymore please Momiji" she moaned out. "What position do you want it in?" he said now tweaking both nipples. "Doggy!" she shouted with no shame.

Flipping her onto her stomach and propping up her ass he rubbed the head of his cock on her drenched woman hood "Tohru your so wet" he said leaning forward to grab a hold of her breast only the head of his cock in her. "Please" she pleaded causing Momiji to smirk and look directly at the camera that was feeding the footage to the other room.

"Beg me" he said as he pulled his head out and began rubbing circles on her clit with his cock. "Please fuck me!" she yelled. "I want to hear it louder" he said in a low sultry voice.

"please!" she screamed at the top of her lungs "please Momiji fuck me as hard and deep as you can!" she continued on "I want you to make me cum and I want to feel your cum shoot into me" she was breathing a bit heavily from getting worked up.

"Now I want you to sit up and look up to there" he pointed into the direction of the camera "and tell me who is it that you love?" "You Momiji, I only love you" she said rubbing herself on his cock that was now propped between her legs. He pushed her so she was bending over and quickly slipped his cock into her.

Kyo couldn't tear his eyes away as he watched the girl he loved declaring her love while being fucked senseless by a man he now hated with a passion. Tohru let out loud moans with each thrust Momiji had given her.

He grabbed her shoulders forcing his dick to go deeper. Tohru's half lidded eyes nearly rolled back in her head with his new slew of deep thrusts. Drool began to leak from her mouth as she was so enthralled with the pleasure being delivered to her. "Momiji I'm gonna cum soon" she moaned out. Grunting his response "lets cum together then."

Speeding up his tempo he thrusted himself as deep as he could so that his cock was hitting the wall of her womb. He looked up at the camera smirking as he switched them around so that he was covering Tohru but from the camera's view they still had a clear shot of what exactly he was doing.

Grinding himself as deep as he could he came inside of her. Feeling his cum shoot into her she clenched around his cock cumming as she screamed her release. Falling limp onto the bed Momiji pulled out of her and lye next to her on the bed. Tohru quickly passed out as his cum leaked from her pussy.

Putting his ear piece back on he commanded Hatori "make sure they see a close up of my cum dripping from her pussy" he said dressing himself. As the camera zoomed in to show Momiji's work, fresh tears fell from Kyo's eyes. Hearing the door open was the only thing that tore his eyes away from the screen.

Seeing Momiji leaning against the door frame with a smug look on his face made his sorrow turn to anger. "How dare you" he said in a low growl. Mockingly he put a hand to his ear and in a sweet voice said "I'm sorry kyon-kyon I can't hear you" he said adding insult to injury by using his old nickname. Kyo continued in a low growl of a voice "I said" he began yelling "how fucking dare you!" he charged Momiji and held him by the collar "how could you do that to her!"

he yelled at Momiji. "Why would you put her through that, why would you make her like this?" tears began spilling from his eyes as his anger rose "how could you partner with Haru and have her raped!" Yuki came over to Kyo putting a hand on his shoulder letting him know it was futile.

Looking up at Momiji who still had a smug look on his face made him shrug Yuki off "tell me!" he yelled "how could you do that to her".

Swatting Kyo off and straightening his collar. "I did it because of you" he said with a scowl "you took her from me and I needed a way to get her back, but I couldn't have pity love because something happened to you, I needed her to run into my arms and need me." Bowing to them he said "and I thank you all since you all played a part" with that he turned to leave when Kyo grabbed his shoulder "I'm not done with you!" he yelled.

"Why are Haru and Hatori helping you?" he demanded. Momiji quickly turned striking Kyo down by swinging his fist and hitting him on his nose. "They're helping me because I'm holding something precious from each of them. For Haru it was that filthy girl and now that his part is done he has her back and is free to go.

For Hatori he said turning to the camera it's his precious Mayuko Shiraki, and soon he will have her back and will be fee to go." He turned to leave again but turned back saying "you three are free to go" turning his back to them he said "I guess the next time I see you it will be at our wedding" he began laughing as he made his way back to the bedroom.

Walking in he noticed Tohru was still asleep he got undressed and slipped into bed next to her slipping a blanket over them both he snuggled in close to her and fell into a deep sleep soon after.

**I hope you have enjoyed my story don't forgot to review and let me know how it was. Until next time!**

**Valasaurus**


	10. Chapter 10: Memory Lane

**Hello my loyal fans! I know it's been forever since I've last updated and I'm so sorry. But I am back and will make sure to keep up with updates of this story. I hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading!**

***I do not own fruits basket nor do I profit from this story***

****this story contains graphic language, sexually explicit scenes and is just all together has a hell of a lot of lemony limes****

*****This story is rated M for very good reasons. Please head the warnings of my sick and twisted story*****

**Chapter 10: Memory Lane**

It was a warm sunny morning and Rin woke up to the sun shining in her face, something she hadn't felt in what felt like years. As she sat up Haru began to stir from under her. "Good morning beautiful" he said groggily as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. She sat up fully as she looked around "how did you get me out of there?" she said as she took in her surroundings.

Haru sat up not looking at her "I had to do some things" he gave her a quick kiss on the lips as he stood up and walked to the closet pulling out a large suitcase. "What exactly did you do?" she questioned a bit wearily.

He began packing clothes from his dressers dumping the clothes in clumps into the suitcase "does it really matter; I have you back that's all that I care about". He said as he began to pack faster. Her brows drew together "what did you do that was so bad that you can't tell me?" Haru ignored her as he finished packing everything in sight. She walked up to him and turned him by the shoulder "what the hell did you do Haru!" she yelled. He gripped her arms and pinned her against the wall "I did it for you!"

he yelled at her "I did everything for you!" he let her go pushing her away from him as he gathered the rest of his things. She slumped to the floor staring at him "What. Did. You. Do. Haru." She said in a deadly serious tone. "It doesn't matter now let's go" he said grabbing the suit case with one hand and her wrist with the other. She snatched her wrist away and yelled "No! I refuse to go anywhere with you until you tell me!"

her chest was heaving from the amount of anger swelling up inside of her. Haru dropped the suit case and sighed. Without turning around he said "make love to me first". Rin's face twisted from anger to utter confusion "what the hell does fucking have to do with this?" she said plainly.

"Not fucking make love to me and I promise I will tell you" he said turning around with a look of regret. Rin was unsure at first but as always, after looking into Haru's eyes she would melt and bend to his will. "Fine" she said looking away with a smile gracing her features. He pulled her into his embrace and began laying kisses gently on her neck.

She immediately relaxed in his arms as she leaned her head back allowing him better access to her neck. He quickly began moving down her neck and down to her collar bone and chest. Stepping away she slipped her shirt off leaving him with a smirk "no bra I see" he cupped one of her breasts his thumbs circling over her nipples.

She let out small moans "I was eager to be with you again" she said in a sultry voice. He led her to the bed all the while fondling her breasts. Rin didn't realize he moved her over to the bed until she felt the mattress up against her legs. Haru smirked as he pushed her to bend over the mattress as he began massaging her ass.

"_No! Please don't do this"_

he heard a scream that made him step back from Rin. Rin stood up a bit confused at the loss of contact "what's the matter Haru?" she said as she sat on the bed. "Didn't you hear that?" he questioned as his eyes darted around in confusion. "I didn't hear anything" she said as she stood up to unbutton her shorts.

Haru's attention was turned back to Rin, shaking off the weird scream as he strolled over to her and slipped her short down along with her panties. She shifted out of the shorts and sat on the bed with her legs spread her pussy already slick with her wetness. Haru quickly slipped out of his shirt with his pants following close behind. Scooting herself to the middle of the bed Rin licked her lips at the sight of Haru's naked body.

_A flash of a petite woman with tears streaking her face as she scooted away in fear "don't touch me!" she yelled as she used one hand to help scoot her body backwards and her other hand trying to cover her body with her torn clothing as best as she could_.

Haru shook his head not realizing he froze leaving Rin with another confused look. He shook off what he saw and slid a finger along her cunt and smiled when rewarded with a shiver. Slipping two fingers in he began a gentle pace until she put her hand over his and sped up his tempo.

"Did you already forget how rough I love it?" she asked in a sultry voice. A loud moan left her lips once he slipped another finger in and sped up his ministrations. He set a new pace as he began slamming his fingers into her, his palm roughly slamming against her clit with each pump "fuck me Haru!" she screamed. "I don't care about making love right now I want you to fuck me!" She said bucking her hips wildly trying to meet his thrust from his hand to feel him deeper.

Haru teased her by slipping his fingers out her and brushing them against her clit. He then licked one of his fingers "taste yourself" he said in a low raspy voice as he held up his fingers to her. She eagerly licked away her juices from his fingers and once she was sure she got it all she spread her legs wider and bared her pussy to him "now fuck me". a flash in his eyes let her known that black Haru was coming out, which always meant a great fucking was about to happen.

_Just as Haru was about to give himself over to his darker side he saw the small petite girl curled up in a ball on the floor covered in cum and mud, her hair matted and sticking to her back. He looked out the small shack with broken windows to see that it was snowing outside, some of the snow entering the hut making the ground cold wet and hard. He turned his attention back to the small woman to realize that she was scowling at him. _

_With his body moving on its own he grabbed her by her hair and forced her to stand only to strike her down by punching her in the face. As she lay on the floor more memories of the small petite woman and himself surfaced. He saw the two of them together hanging out happily, he saw her helping him when no one else would, and he saw her stay strong and cheerful even against Akito when he couldn't be strong. _

_Coming back to the 'present' he saw him stroking his cock to get it hard as he pinned her down by sitting on her chest crushing her modest breasts against her making it hard to breath. He got off her chest now fully hard "suck my dick" he said crudely to her._

_At first she was reluctant but after another blow to the face she was almost eager to bend to his will. "How does my dick taste?" he asked pulling it out of her mouth. She greedily sucked in air panting as she tried her best to concentrate after nearly losing consciousness from the lack of air. _

"_G-great" she fibbed. "if it tasted so great then which of your mouths will love it more your pussy or maybe this tight little ass of yours". He could see her cringe at having to choose which way he took her. "u-um" she began to stall "what if we were to rest fir-"she was cut off by him getting off of her. _

_He could see the fear in her eyes as he flipped her over onto her stomach "too late" he said as he got into position behind her "lift your hips" he demanded and she reluctantly obliged. "Good" he said with a malicious smirk over his face "you know I love it when you obey me" he said darkly before positioning himself at her rear entrance. _

_Pushing himself in roughly he didn't give her any chance to adjust as he began pounding away at her. She bit down hard into her bottom lip to try and alleviate the pain she felt. His grip on her hips was as hard as steel as he slammed himself hard into her, clearly trying to make himself cum as fast as he can. _

_Within a few more pumps he did just that filling her ass to the brim then pulling out of her to watch her body collapse with his cum leaking out of her. "Pathetic little bitch" he spat out at her as he walked away from her to leave the hut. The faint sound of her crying was the last thing he heard._

"God Haru!" Rin screamed "fuck… you're gonna make me cum" she moaned out. "That's exactly what I want you to do, cum for me my little minx" he crooned. "Uhn! Yes yes make me cum". Black Haru was having his way with Rin and she was loving every minute of it.

He currently had her positioned so that one of her legs were on his shoulder while the other one laid idle between his legs giving him a side entrance to her pussy. Feeling that Haru was back black Haru decided to pull out just as he felt Rin was about to cum. He slipped 3 fingers back into her "do you still want to know what I did to get you back" he cooed making her stiffen. Her mind was still hazy from the pleasure "uhm sure" she moaned out rolling her hips along with his hand, not really caring if he told her or not."

You remember Tohru right?" he leaned toward her pussy his breaths over her still wet cunt making her tingle in excitement. He suddenly pulled away and was on top of Rin with their noses touching "I raped and trained her" he said simply as if talking about a mundane topic. His words finally sinking in Rin tried to sit up "you what?" she said wide eyed. "I raped her and made her into a cock loving cum guzzling whore. I kept her locked away for a while and when I let her be found she became an addict.

"He said darkly. Leaning down to whisper into her ear he smirked before whispering "and I enjoyed the hell out of it". Rin's face was mortified as she pushed to sit up "ah ah" he said with a wag of his finger.

"you still haven't made me cum" he said as he flipped her over and with one hand held down her arms forcing her up against the bed while with the others he positioned her hips. Pushing himself into her ignoring her protest he began thrusting into her at a rough pace fucking her just as he knew she loved it knowing she was close to cumming.

Letting go of her arms he grabbed her thighs lifting her legs off the bed as he continued to fuck her. Soon enough Rin began rolling her hips long with his thrusts. His thrusts were quick and hard as he pounded away at her the feeling of her pussy clenching around him letting him know she was cumming made him slip from her to spill his seed outside of her, coating her thighs in the thick white goo.

Rin screamed her release as she collapsed onto the bed. "Why don't you have a little chat with Haru now" Black Haru said as he snickered. The snickering suddenly was replaced with crying as the waves of how he treated Tohru and even now Rin while in his alter persona. "I'm sorry" was all he could weakly squeeze out of his throat.

Tohru was just waking up to find Momiji gone. She was rubbing the sleep from her eyes when she felt a ring scrape her face _"what the hell did I get myself into"_ she mused, unaware of just how deep issues ran around her.

**I'm so sorry for taking so long in updating I was just so uninspired and I'd rather wait then give a half thought up story. There are no filler chapters in smut writing! Until next time my loyal fans**

**Valasaurus**


	11. Chapter 11 part 1: When Paradise Falls

**Hello my loyal fans! So for the sake of updating on a timely basis I have decided to split this second to last chapter in this story in two n_n that also means its going to last longer yay! So without any further drabble here is Lockdown ch 11 part 1 **

***I do not own fruits baskets or any of its characters***

****This story is NOT for children and is strictly for adults****

*****This part of the chapter does not contain a lemon but does have violence*****

**Chapter 11: When Paradise Falls Apart – Part 1**

Sleepily exploring around the house, Tohru kept staring down at her ring finger. She was so engrossed with the ring on her finger that she didn't even see Hatori standing in the hall. "Oh!" she let out as she collided into his hard form. She laughed softly bowing and apologizing to him.

"So sorry Hatori I wasn't paying attention" she said uneasily. "I haven't seen you for a while how have you been" she said with her usual friendly smile. Hatori's eyes drifted to her ring as he mumbled out "I'm fine". He sighed as his mind waged war on him to tell her about everything that's been going on behind her back.

Feeling awkward in the resounding silence she waved him off "well see ya around Hatori" she began to walk away but twirled around with a loud "wait!" She yelled. "h-how is Kyo?" she asked in a hushed tone. Hatori was a bit taken aback at her question "he is doing fine… he still feels betrayed" he said in his baritone voice.

"Betrayed? How does he know I'm with Momiji?" she questioned trying to seek answers. Hatori sighed then looked around before leaning down and whispering "Tohru, there are many things about Momiji that you do not know… and I fear that if you do know them you may never recover from what you would find out."

She looked shifty as he continued to look all around him. "I need to find out before I get myself in too deep" she said in a pleading voice. Hatori sighed heavily still looking around "Tohru" he said grabbing her hands and looking her straight in the eyes "I want to tell you, but I have too much on the line… you need to get out while you can before Momi-" his warning was cut short by the cold sound of Momiji's voice. "And what exactly does my sweet Tohru need to know about me that she doesn't already know?"

he said in a sickening sweet voice laced with a cold tone. He sauntered over to Tohru putting a hand around her waist. "Hari! Do you forget how much _you _have on the line" he cut him a look that we were certain Tohru didn't catch, one that was truly menacing. "It would be a shame if someone like _**that woman**_ were to forget all about you…_just like the last_".

Clearing his throat he turned on his heel "come Tohru we have much to plan" he said in his usual happy go lucky tone as he dragged her around the corner and forced her into their room. Locking the door behind him he let a scowl cross his face "you don't leave this room without my permission" he said in an even yet angry tone.

"Do. You. ?" he said as he stared into her face. Foolishly Tohru got into his face "no! I can't just stay here cooped up in this room!" she yelled "and I don't think I can be with someone so controlling" she said in a low tone as she tried squeezing the ring off her finger. Before she could twist it off Momiji's fist connected to her face sending her crashing to the floor holding the side of her face.

She was so in shock from the punch that she only sat on the ground cradling her cheek trying to make sense of it all. He got a grip of her hair and pulled her to face him. The sound of hair ripping and tearing echoed through the large room. "Stand up bitch" he barked at her and out of fear she complied.

"You listen, and you listen well" he said as he lifted her body off the ground by her hair "your to follow whatever I say is that clear!" he said in a tone that put his full rage on display. She whimpered a "yes" and he threw her to the floor causing her to slide a short distance "you fucking whore! If it weren't for me trying to make an actual human out of you, you'd have probably fucked the entire world by now!"

he yelled as he stomped right up to her and kneeling he pinned her to the floor by her neck, his hand crushing down on her throat "you should never be ungrateful to me Tohru" he said as he drank in the fear he saw in her eyes he got up and stormed out the room _"good she is afraid"_ he thought _"now just as Akito told me, if she fears me she will stay by my side no matter what." _

with a wide grin spread across his face as he went off to see a certain doctor who needs to be taught a lesson, but first he needed his special weapon. _"With everything going correctly I will have my lovely Torhu by my side through eternity."_ He thought as he walked down the long hallways in a daze of wild thoughts.

**And there we have it part 1 to chapter 11 and yes my loyal fans I am bringing lockdown to an end, but no sadness shall come! I am thinking of writing an epilogue series after this! So review this story and also let me know if you guys would want an epilogue series. Thanks for reading!**

**Valasaurus**


	12. Chapter 11 part 2: When Paradise Falls

**Hello my faithful readers! I know I said I'd update sooner but as everyone has probably heard by now NY was hit by hurricane sandy and even my precious Manhattan was damaged which meant no power for me! …. and even without heat or hot water I shall let my filthy mind influence this chapter.**

***I do not own fruits baskets or any of its characters***

****This story is NOT for children and is strictly for adults****

*****This part of the chapter does not contain a lemon but does have violence*****

**Chapter 11: ****When Paradise Falls Apart -**** Part 2**

"So, have you done as I have asked?" said a deep yet feminine voice from behind a shoji screen door. Momiji nodded although the figure could not see the motion "yes I have and I know for a fact that she fears me now…" he looked down slightly ashamed "are you sure that this will work, she doe-" he was cut short by the screen door slamming open and the figure clad in layers of kimonos storming towards him.

With a strong yet delicate hand he was slapped to the ground. "You dare to question me?" she screamed at him as she grabbed a fist full of lush blond hair and swung him to the floor with a slam. A loud thud was heard as Momiji immediately crouched into a low bow before another blow could be dealt "I'm sorry Akito!" he yelled as he braced himself for another blow.

"Please forgive me" he said slightly muffled by his face being so buried. Akito Smirked "how could I not forgive my sweet little bunny" she said as she ran gentle fingers through his hair. "remember to fully punish Hatori for not only stepping out of line, but for hiding that whore behind my back… maybe you should make him suffer life that moronic cat" she scrapped his scalp harshly with her nails at the thought of Hatori.

Momiji raised his head to face Akito "make him suffer like Kyo, but then that would mean…" he looked down then looked back at Akito with hard eyes. "No. I will not pleasure anyone other than my fiancé, no matter what the reason is." He said with finality in his voice.

Akito made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat "then get that boorish ox to do it!" she huffed. Momiji looked away "I let him go already along with Rin since he held up his half of the bargain." "Then that leaves you to do it, unless you want me to punish you and your sweet little Tohru?" she said moving past him to a box lying in the corner.

"No!" Momiji shouted then looked down "fine. I'll do it…" he said as he fully stood and began to walk away "remember! If he doesn't suffer you will!" she said in a sing-song voice that broke into cackles as she went back to her side of the door and slid it closed all the while still laughing.

Once Tohru was sure that Momiji was no longer around she slowly stood to her feet staring at the ring on her finger. She quickly slipped it off her finger and threw it across the room. Then looked to the door she could hear talking outside _"Most likely some guards"_ she thought. She looked and saw a phone _"maybe I can call Kyo and see if he can help me"_ she thought as she dialed her old home's number.

She was anxiously listening to the dialing sound the phone was making praying someone would pick up. "Hellooooo!" Shigure's singing voice came into the receiver and Tohru breathe a sigh of relief. "Shigure please listen I need your help" she said in a whisper. "Tohru?" he said in a low voice making sure an angry Kyo and a moping Yuki didn't hear that he was talking to the house's third most hated person.

"please Shigure I need you to help me escape" she said keeping her eyes focused on the door as she clutched the phone "m-Momiji isn't what I thoug-" she was cut off by his chuckle "well isn't that the understatement of the year."

She was pleading now "please Shigure! "She said a bit louder with a slight wince in her voice from her sore jaw. "Please I can't marry a man like this" she continued to plead. He sighed "fine, but you must give us time to get to you… Kyo and Yuki aren't in the best of moods right now." He said uneasily. "Thank you so much" she said letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Hanging up the phone she stared at the ring sitting on the floor then up at the ceiling _"please come for me"_ she thought as she said a silent prayer.

Momiji unlocked a cell containing a woman with dirty blond hair. "Get up" he said coldly with a stoic mask on his face. The woman slowly stood with her head still down. "We are going to pay a visit to your beloved, this visit is courtesy of Akito" he said as he grabbed her by her hair leading her out of her cell and up the stairs.

He tossed her into a room that contained a wall made of plexiglass. Sitting on the other side strapped to a chair was Hatori whose eyes were wide with fear when he saw her. he mouthed to her _"Mayuko…be strong"_. She smiled weakly and mouthed back _"I love you"_ before being slammed against the glass. "Hey Hari, I have a message from Akito, she says this is what happens when you hide whores from her." with that he tore the front of her button down shirt popping the buttons until he shirt was open and sliding off her arms.

She tried to cover herself but he grabbed both hands and pinned then against the glass above her head with one hand. "Now we shouldn't hide from your beloved, he should get a full show" he said loud enough so that he knew Hatori heard him. "You're a fucking monster!" she yelled struggling against his grip. He gripped her hair with his free hand and slammed her head into the glass making the glass wobble against the force. "why don't you try being a good girl for Hari, maybe I'll even let you two go since I have no further use for him."

He reached into her bra and pulled both of her breasts so that they now lay on top of cups of her bra. She was trembling now as her fearful gaze stood into Hatori's pitiful gaze. Momiji began to tweak her nipples gaining little gasps and muffled moans "now, now" he whispered into her ear "if you're going to give him a show you must make sure the volume is high enough for him to hear.

If you don't moan loud enough for him to hear I'll find others ways to get the screams out of your pretty little mouth." He said in a menacing tone. He then pinched her nipples even harder causing her to yelp. Releasing her hands he used both of his to roll her nipples between his thumb and middle finger causing a moan to slip from her lips. Her head dropped and she could no longer look Hatori in the eye. Kissing the back of her neck he smirked against her skin "finally you're being more honest with yourself".

**I hope you have enjoyed my story don't forgot to review and let me know how it was. Next chapter will for sure have a lemon I promise! I know I have denied you guys your lemony goodness Until next time!**

**Valasaurus**


	13. Chapter 12: Monsters in the Flesh

**Hello again my fans I'm so glad you guys liked the past chapters and as always I am to please you. After reading your comments I noticed a lot of you wanted to see some blood and death, well let's hope I can live up to your smutty expectations. Also I'm sorry for the wall of text I'm working on breaking it up ….. Without further ado, here are the warnings and story!**

***I do not own fruits baskets or any of its characters***

****This story is NOT for children and is strictly for adults****

*****This chapter contains: Adult language-Sexual content-Blood-Gore-Death-Necrophilia *****

**Chapter 12: Monsters in the Flesh**

Momiji looked Hatori right in his grief stricken eyes as he sat in a chair, hand fisted in Mayuko's hair as she sucked fervently on his balls. Her hand working his already hard cock as tears continued to flow down her face.

Only her ass and dripping pussy were facing Hatori as she continued to pleasure Momiji. Speaking loud enough for Hatori to hear him "look at the precious woman that you fought tooth and nail to keep from Akito and yet you didn't think hard enough to keep her away from us all" he said with a sneer. "Now" he said turning to Mayuko "instead of giving me your failed attempt at a hand job try taking it down your throat."

She gave a nod as she sat on her knees with her calves tucked under her ass. Reaching forward she eased his cock into her mouth inch by inch first suckling on the head of his cock. Momiji let out a breathy gasp but kept his eyes on Hatori "Tell me Mayuko, how many times on a regular basis do you do this to Hari?" she pulled back from his cock blushing "N-not very often" she said blushing and looking back to Hatori for some kind of support when Momiji roughly grabbed her face and forced her mouth onto his cock.

"I didn't ask you to look around now get back to your job" he yelled. "Or maybe you're tired of sucking my cock and want me to put it in that loose pussy of yours?" Mayuko's eyes widened at that thought and took even more of his cock in her mouth trying to seem enthusiastic about sucking his cock when he took hold of the back of her head forcing his cock all the way down her throat.

In surprise Mayuko gripped Momiji's thighs trying to pull back and by reflex she slightly bit him. With a yelp Momiji yanked her off of his form and threw her into the glass "You bitch!" he hissed. "You stupid little bitch I will definitely enjoy every moment of teaching you the damn lesson of biting me" he advanced quickly on her grabbing both of her legs.

He put them each around his waist but lifted her ass so he could know that Hatori would get a view of him fucking her. Slipping his cock into her he began to assault her with brutal thrust as he held her tight in place. Mayuko, not being used to the rough treatment began to cry at the soreness already apparent in her walls.

Hatori tried to look away from them but was surprised when he felt a jolt of painful electricity passed through him "ah, ah, ah Hari, you will watch this little show. After all were doing this because of you" he looked down at the woman crying beneath him "you hear that? Everything happening to you is his entire fault" he purred out as he continued to force his way deep into her body.

Pulling out he stood up and plucked her from the floor only to push her against the glass. Positioning her so that her ass and hips stuck out to him as her breasts were plastered against the glass her legs spread apart he entered her from behind ramming her into the glass painfully with every thrust.

"Tell me Mayuko, has anyone ever fucked you in this little asshole of yours? He said as his thumb played with her asshole, slipping him and out noticing the way she tightened around him as he fingered her asshole.

When he didn't receive an answer he harshly slapped her ass "I. asked. You. A. question" he said punctuating each word with an extremely hard and deep thrust that caused her to whimper out a pitiful "no…" he smirked pulling out and positioning at her back entrance "then today is your lucky day" he said forcing himself inside of her in one thrust.

Her eyes opened wide in pain and surprise as she gripped hopelessly at the glass trying to brace the pain on something else. She bit her lip so hard she began to bleed as he slowly and achingly pulled himself out only to slam back into her. he continued this until he could pull out with ease. He then continued on in a brutally hard and fast pace.

A hot blinding pain was searing through her pussy and now her ass. Her legs were aching and she felt as though she were on the verge of passing out when she felt him pullout fully. Relief took hold of her, but only for a short period as he slipped back into her pussy fucking her at an even faster pace but still just as deep and hard.

She kept chanting in her head as she sobbed_ "Please be over soon. Please be over soon. Please be over soon_." She didn't know how much longer she could take any of this. He pushed as deep as he could into her as he came with a loud grunt. Hatori was trembling at this point as he watched Momiji rape his fiancé.

His entire body was numb as he so desperately wanted to look away. Momiji smirked pulling out of her and letting her collapse onto the floor in a heap. He kicked her in the chest hard and stepped on her stomach "your punishment is far from over."

He said as he got dressed once again. Once done he slid open the door and bowed to Akito as she strolled in pass him and straight to the trembling woman on the floor "tsk, tsk, tsk Momiji. This is not what I wanted at all" she said as she sneered down at the woman on the floor and with a sick smile she looked up at Hatori "I want her **dead**" she said in a serious tone with an underlying mirth.

"No!" Hatori yelled feeling more shocking waves pulse through his body. Fighting against it he kept yelling for her "please! Kill me instead" he pleaded. Akito stepped on her frail neck "do you really think I would let one of my zodiac members go" she said kicking Mayuko so that she was laying on her stomach. Slipping a knife out of her kimono, she sat on her back carving onto her legs the 13 zodiac animals.

So numb with pain and slipping in and out of consciousness she could barely feel the pain. After Akito was satisfied with her art she flipped the woman onto her back and sat on her legs. Blood began pooling on the floor as the pressures of Akito's weight on her wounds were making them bleed out faster.

Akito began carving deep into the girls chest Hatori's name with a huge dragon on her stomach. "I think that this is my best master piece, wouldn't you say so?" she said with a cheerful smile towards Momiji. He nodded noticing the slow rise and fall of Mayuko's chest stopping every now and again, he knew she was dying. With a sick smile adorning her face Akito stabbed her in the neck ending what little bit of life Mayuko had in her.

Hatori roared angrily at them from his chair "you fucking monsters!" he screamed "how could you sick idiots do that to her!" tears began to stream down his face at his loss. Akito pressed a button for the glass to rise, highly upset that her Hatori was still yelling about his little toy.

"You will shut your mouth and show your true love the proper respect I deserve" she said haughtily. Then another of those sick smiles graced her face "you want her so bad? Then why not make love to her one last time."

Akito said as he called in some men with shot guns and pistols. Momiji dragged Mayuko's bloody corpse towards Hatori. Taking Hatori's zipper in hand, Akito unzipped and unbuttoned his pants pulling out his flaccid cock.

She began pumping his cock with nibbling on his ear whispering "you either get hard or watch me feed her body to the guard dogs" feeling his cock grow stiff she smiled and pulled a piece of string and waited until there was a decent firmness to his cock and tied the string around the base of it "just so that you stay hard the entire time" she said in a malicious tone.

"Momiji" she snapped "bring his toy here and hold her on his lap so that he can fuck her". Akito untied both his legs as Momiji sat her on his lap, his cock already slipping into her. Hatori shivered not from excitement, but from the unusual coldness of her pussy.

The warmth long gone from her body he sobbed into her carved chest as he maneuvered his hips trying to cum as fast as possible. He closed his eyes tight as he thrust into her trying to remember the few times he were able to sneak away long enough to become intimate with her.

He came quickly and with a grunt. Momiji let her body go limply to the floor with a dull thud. Hatori continued to sob not noticing or caring that Akito had grabbed a shot gun from one of the gunmen. Slipping the barrel into Hatori's mouth she asked in a smooth voice "any last words to your lover?" Hatori's pain filled eyes looked into Akito's hateful ones and said in a loud and clear voice** "I have always and will always fucking hate you Akito!" **and with that she pulled the trigger twice blowing straight through his head.

Fragments of his skull hung off the back stuck with gooey pieces of what was left of his brain. Blood was splattered onto the wall, chair and some of the men "now that's how you take care of an issue Momiji" she said throwing the gun back to the men after ordering them to make sure to dispose of the men. After they both stepped out Akito dismissed him so that she could be alone in her room.

**I tried to make this one long and full of gore, I'm new to the gore scene so forgive me if it's either lacking of just a bit over the top, I tend to think of extremes when it comes to this story /**

**As always please review and let me know what you think of this story and whatever else you may like to see in upcoming chapters.**

**Valasaurus**


	14. Chapter 13: Proprietary Priority

**Dear readers, after reading the reviews and taking them into consideration I have decided to NOT do anything saw like, simply for the fact that I might want to make an epilogue, have only seen 1 saw movie, and over all am not a fan of serious gore. I'm sorry to disappoint those fans but it's just not in me to write what I can't imagine actually happening in my story. I'm sure there are seriously sick authors out there that are willing to write things like that but unfortunately I'm not. Again I'm sorry and hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 13: Proprietary Priority**

Three months. A lot can happen in that short yet seemingly endless span of time.

For one thing Tohru found herself in a predicament that she couldn't justly get herself out of. She was currently lying on her side gazing at an empty space on the walls debating her life. She was now, forcefully, married to Momiji. Her friends deserted her. Uo had long left with Kureno to start a family straight after the curse was broke. They fled to America to escape Akito, no one has heard from either, which she didn't blame since surely Akito would find them by listening to a call to someone close. Hana left to travel with Kazuma's Dojo in an attempt to get close to him. The last she heard from her was that they had started seeing each other intimately. Then there was the lovely trio of boys who had already done so much. She knew Yuki had begun dating Machi after they had a run in with Momiji here at his mansion. She even had the chance to meet her at the wedding, truly a great woman for him. There was also Shigure who was still just floating with the flow of life. A pang of guilt hit her when she found out that he had indeed tried to help her, ending with his writing hand being broken in many places. She saw him at the wedding also with a cast and rods in his arm. She sighed heavily at the thought of the man who still held a part of her heart. Kyo Sohma, the man she was about to marry before her life took a horrible turn for the worse. The man she loved dearly and fled from out of lust, fear, and falsities. She never meant to hurt him so badly, especially after all that he did for her. tears stung her eyes at the thought of how hurt he'd looked when he saw her at her wedding. He had been forced to attend, just as most of the Sohmas were. He looked at her with hurt, malice, and disgust. Just his look was enough to kill her but what made her knees weak was when he actually spoke to her she felt as though she shriveled up and died on the spot.

"_I hope that you enjoy your life with that monster of a man. I'm glad that before we married you showed your true colors you whore" he whispered to her with absolutely no emotions in his voice and only a look of pure disgust marring his handsome face. "I fucking hate bitches like you and if it were up to me I'd just leave you by the roadside to die, or to play helpless little whore to anyone willing to play along with you, especially with how used up you are. Just the site of you is an eye sore to me and I hope you die at the hands of Momiji and Akito just as Hatori did because he tried to help you. You must be the hell that comes after the curse because you've done nothing but plague the Sohma family just as the curse did" with that he turned and left the reception._

Tohru now had tears streaming down her face at the thought of him _"I'm sorry Kyo!"_ She screamed in her head trying not to let her husband know she was crying. And last but not least she thought of her small family. Her mother and father had been dead for years and sadly the last person she had as family was now gone too. Before her marriage she found out that when she went missing for a second time, her grandfather ended up in the hospital and a week later passed in his sleep, leaving her with no family.

She could hear grunts behind her signaling that her husband was finally finished with her. She felt him pull out of her and snuggle up behind her rubbing her stomach "just imagine my love, just 30 more weeks and we will have our little child to hold in our arms." Tears fell at a faster rate at the thought of bringing a child into the relationship that they held. She had long learned that he was the one behind her attacks from Haru, her addiction, Hatori and sensei Mayu's deaths, her alienation from people, and worst of all the loss of love from Kyo. She either had to find a way out and just end it all. She sighed and feigned a smile towards him. They fell asleep lying together as Tohru thought of a way to get her crippled life back, in some way, to normal.

**And there it is folks a little sneak peak to the ending of lockdown! Only one more chapter to go and I seriously wan to thank those of you who have stuck by me through frequent to distant updates lol. So why am I ending lockdown? With my son who is a very active toddler, work and life in general I have less time to update, also I've lost my passion for this fic unfortunately u_u. its been entirely too long since I've read the manga and it's been taking me so long to update from me trying to reacquaint ,myself with this manga again …. unfortunately I've been failing but there will be one more chapter after this to end this and once I'm done reacquainting myself with this anime I may just make an epilogue to this fic.**

**Valasaurus **


	15. Chapter 14: Trepidation of an End Game

***I do not own fruits basket nor do I profit from this story***

****this story contains graphic language, sexually explicit scenes and is just all together has a hell of a lot of lemony limes****

*****This story is rated M for very good reasons. Please heed the warnings of my sick and twisted story*****

**Chapter 14: Trepidation of an End Game**

Why me?

That was a question she found herself asking a little too often for comfort. As she looked down at her swollen belly, her plot to give her daughter to be a better life grew thicker. But first, she knew she had to leave this burning inferno called the Sohma estate. Even if it were to be her end she knew she couldn't raise a child in such a hellish house. Tohru peaked over her shoulder to make sure _**HE**_ was still asleep. Seeing that he was, she relaxed as she observed the grounds.

Finalizing her plot of escape, for months she had been sneaking money into a secret account. It wasn't a fortune, but it was enough to live off of for a couple of years in a small apartment. Figuring, in her head, she had about 4 more months left until she gave birth and knowing that the longer she waited the harder her escape would become. Sighing she slipped into bed. Numb. Cold. And finally full of hope.

Two weeks later…

Dressed in all black with nothing but the clothes on her back, she moves in the shadows keeping an eye out for anyone who might spot and stop her. Hearing the shuffling of feet she pressed her body against the wall. Seeing and hearing them get closer she began to panic. From under a house a dainty hand grabs and drags her under making sure to cover her mouth tightly with a rough calloused hand. When the people passed by there was a harsh whisper of "Do you have a fucking death wish?" Tohru, who was squirming around, stopped at the sound of a familiar voice.

Opening her eyes she tries to make out a face in the pitch black of their hiding spot. When he lets her mouth go she whispers a shaky "w-wh-who a-are yo-ou?" the stranger whispers lowly back "its me Kyo" Stunned Tohru starts to tremble before a "why" slipped out of her mouth. "What the hell do you mean why?" he harshly whispered. "I was coming here to rescue you. Yuki and Hiro are waiting with a car near the entrance."

Her eyes began to sting with the threat of tears "they came?" she said through the lump in her throat. Just as Kyo nodded Kisa whispered "Shigure just gave the signal, Akito is busy, let's go." With that the three of them crawled from under the house and snuck through the Sohma estate. Just as they were stealthily passing by the last house nearing the gate they heard a loud series of crashes from Akito's room. What followed was a howl of pain and sickening cracking noises ringing through the night. That sound alone spurred Tohru to run leaving Kyo and kisa behind to run after her.

Seeing a glint of light Kyo sped up to pull Tohru back in time as a sword swung out to crash into the gate. Tohru let out a yelp as she leaned against Kyo in shock. Standing under the arch of the gate was a deranged looking Momiji limply holding a long sword already covered in blood "Tohru my sweet" he crooned "where do you think you're going? And with our child?" a crazed laughter bubbled up from his chest frightening the three there.

"You must be stupider than everyone thinks you are if you think that you can leave me alone, after all you are my wife!" he said in false cheer. Taking a deep breath to summon the courage she needed to have, not only for herself but for her daughter to be. Straightening her back she spoke confidently "no Momiji! I refuse to be married to a monster like you any longer." Instantly rage took over Momiji "you refuse? Heh you really are a stupid bitch. now I'll give you a last chance Tohru get your fucking ass into our room before I have to drag you back there myself." He said with force in his tone.

Swallowing thickly she breathed out a low "no" that had Momiji charging at her wildly with the sword. Pushing her into Kisa, Kyo slid under Momiji's swing of his sword and knocked the hilt out of his hand before landing a blow to his face. Momiji swung back wildly landing blows every now and then to Kyo's ribs and thighs. a particularly hard punch to the jaw sent Momiji crashing to the ground from a panting Kyo who was taking out months of frustration, anger, guilt, sorrow, and lost love out on him.

Standing back up as he spit out the blood that was collecting in his mouth from a surely loose tooth he charged at Kyo. Kyo grabbed Momiji by the neck and slammed him into the floor again before sitting on his chest blocked his hands from retaliation while he punched Momiji in the face continuously "why - the fuck – would – you – do something –like that – to her" he said accentuating his words with a fist to Momiji's face. Not stopping until he saw blood covering his fist, he sat up panting as he looked down at Momiji's crippled form "tell me!" he yelled.

Everyone was surprised at the chuckle that came from Momiji "I –I did it because I love her, because all she could see was a goddamn cat. I did it because she needed to love me and it would have worked if she had stayed as blissfully oblivious as she always had been." He chuckled again as he stared at Tohru "and just like always even with my daughter nearly born, both nearly mine- a fucking cat comes from out of the fucking blue to take them both from me…."closing his eyes he took a deep breath "you'd better get going before Akito is done with Shigure, Tohru was only being kept alive because she stayed in line.

Now though- she's doomed to follow a fate like her mother" opening his eyes he sent a deadly look her way "your both going to end up dead thanks to the Sohma family" he said letting out a malicious laugh. Kyo stood from Momiji "let's get out o-"he was cut short by the sound of a bullet. Looking around he couldn't seem to find the source or what it hit until Kisa dropped to her knees. She mouthed the word _"run"_ before falling face down on the dirt floor. A bullet wound on her occipital. Scrambling away from her Kyo grabbed Tohru moving in zigzag patterns as the sound of more bullets rang through the air.

A chilling, malicious laughter was heard sending shivers down each of their spines, causing them to move faster. Just as they reached the car and flung the door open Akito stepped out of the shadows. "Run my pretty little kitties" he cooed out as the car sped off. The back window shattered as another fire was shot. Hiro turned around searching frantically for his wife to be "Kisa…where the hell is Kisa!" looking down it was Tohru to answer "A-Akito shot her after Momiji attacked us" there was a pause that led to pure silence then Hiro slid into the front seat looking forward and far too stiff. Yuki chanced a look at Hiro and could see him fighting furiously to keep the tears from rolling down his cheeks. Fighting a battle he couldn't win in the first place he stopped holding back and covered his face as he sobbed in grief and anger of not being able to have saved her.

Arriving at an empty field they were met with the unusually grave faces of Ayame and Mine who nodded at each other once they heard that Akito was surely to try tracking them down. The men set to work opening the large metal doors to the barn like building off the side of the road as Mine and Tohru discussed a plan of action. When the door was finally open everyone gazed at the private plane Mine's family owned.

Quickly everyone helped to load supplies on as Ayame made calls to get approval at flying over seas. Hanging up Ayame cheerfully chirped "only 15 minutes until were allowed to take off!" grumbling Kyo yelled "the hell to 15 minutes we need to get out of here and now!" cutting Kyo a icy glare he stonily said "unless you'd like us blown to bits by the Japanese army I'd recommend you shut up and count your blessings that we only have to wait 15 minutes." Sighing he was back to his overly cheery ways "now I'd suggest our little lady gets something to eat from the storage room, by then we should be able to take off!" Ushering her off Mine was keeping her busy by chatting about nothing in particular.

Ayame turned seriously noting that they were missing a group member "what happened to Kisa?" he questioned. Hiro stiffened at the thought of Kisa "she's dead Akito. Shot her..." he relayed unemotionally. Noting the lack of emotions versus the way his face twisted in grief at the loss he quickly changed topics onto Tohru. Soon enough 15 minutes had ticked by uneventfully and they were all loading into the plane, all except one. Yuki turned back noting Hiro not boarding "Hiro we have to leave…" he said softly. He looked Yuki in the eyes before smiling slightly "I'm not going… leave without me."

Hearing this Kyo came out "the hell do you mean you're not coming?" he said grouchily. "I mean" he said harshly, but switched to softer tones and sighing "I can't leave without burying Kisa. Go on without me" he said bowing and running towards the car "make sure you guys keep Tohru safe." He said with a small wave before ducking into the car and pulling off.

Both Kyo and Yuki went back into the plane closing the doors and sitting on either side of Tohru. Taking off and flying high into the sky Tohru fell asleep in peace for once knowing that her daughter would be safe and grow up to live a relatively normal life. While she was asleep Kyo and Yuki were busy making preparations for their lengthy stay in a foreign land. Shaking her awake Kyo greeted her with a smile. "Wake up ya little rice ball" he said sliding back into his seat "we're almost there look out the window." Looking out she was greeted by the sight of tall buildings covering a huge expanse of land. "where exactly are we?" she asked confused and amazed all at once.

Simply Yuki answered "New York". At her shocked expression he laughed lightly and expanded on his answer "were going to stay with Kureno and Arisa until we know that we are no longer being tailed." Nodding she turned to Kyo as he began to speak "they're the only ones able to escape and stay gone". After they landed and got off the plane they stood waiting for 2 hours waiting on the tall blond couple that was supposed to pick them up. "Where are they" Tohru said worriedly. It wasn't until they passed by a news stand that they found out where the two where. Plastered on nearly every front page were similar headlines to match a grim scene. Gasping Tohru crumpled to the ground letting tears slip down her face. Kyo helped her back to her feet and hugged her fiercely.

Through her sobs she choked out "No… they-th-they can't be-dead…"

**End of Lockdown **

**I would like to thank everyone who has stuck with me throughout this entire story! Thank you for being such patient and loyal fans. I know I ended it on a cliff but I do want to make a sequel and what better way to start than this! Unfortunately that sequel will not be coming for a while due to me having to move this week. I will by hand writing chapters, typing and putting them up as soon as I can. Thank you so much for all the reviews and favs! Please review and let me know what you think of there being a sequel and of this story in general! **

**Valasaurus **


End file.
